Surprise!
by Glarie
Summary: *FINISHED* Syaoran came back to Japan for Sakura. They got together as boyfriend and girlfriend. Now all of a sudden, Syaoran is avoiding Sakura! Why is this happening? Please R+R!
1. I'm Back For You, Sakura...

From **Glarie**: Hey! I got another fic for all ya to enjoy! Please submit a review for me and I will definitely continue! I need about at least 5 reviews to continue on this story ok? Onegai? Well, I'll keep checking and please enjoy my first chapter. IF IT'S TOO SHORT SORRY! I will write more, trust me! I'll try! Now ENJOY! ^. ~ 

I'm Back For You, Sakura… 

**By Glarie **

**Sakura: 16**

**Syaoran: 16**

**Tomoyo: 16**

**Eriol: 16**

**Meiling: 16 (I think she is going to be in the story!)**

Syaoran is 16 years old and was in his room packing things up. "Sakura will be so glad to see me! Just hope she isn't mad at me for leaving her all these years…" Syaoran thought with half a smile on his face. "Sakura…" Syaoran thought again. Syaoran start packing all his clothes into his suitcase. 

Syaoran's flight was at 7:30 p.m. and was suppose to leave at 7. Right now it was 6:30 p.m. Syaoran had some few minutes to say his goodbyes. Syaoran entered into the living room and found his four sisters and his mother sitting down having tea as usual. 

"Well, I'm definitely not going to miss my sisters," Syaoran thought to himself. 

Syaoran told his mother and sisters that he was going to leave soon. Syaoran said goodbye to his mother and sisters and hugged them all. (GOMEN! I don't know Syaoran's sisters names! GOMEN!) 

Syaoran said again goodbye and left the mansion. He went to his limo and got in. He instructed the driver to head to the airport. The driver did as told and drove off. 

While that was happening, someone was somewhere near the bush and called a cab to take him/her to the airport as well. 

---**Sakura's House**---

Sakura was in her room, of course, feeling miserable not being able to see Syaoran for such a long time. Sakura sighed. "I really want to see him…" Sakura thought. The phone rang. Sakura wanted to ignore it but it just kept ringing so she decided to answer it anyways.

"Moshi moshi," Sakura answered in a quite-sad tone.

"Hello Sakura!" Tomoyo answered on the other phone line.

"Hello Tomoyo," Sakura said.

"So do you want to hang out??? Onegai?" Tomoyo asked. "We can head to the mall and do some shopping!"

Obviously Tomoyo was really into shopping now and also trying to get Sakura to feel better and happy since Syaoran wasn't here anymore. Tomoyo was waiting impatiently for Sakura's answer. 

"Umm…sure I guess," Sakura answered back finally.

"Yay! I'll come over right now!" Tomoyo said and hung up.

It was summer vacation and in about 3 days, the vacation would end and it was back to the books again. Sakura sighed. "Will he ever come back for me?" Sakura thought. Sakura looked at her calendar seeing it was Saturday. Sakura actually never realized that it was Saturday since she was busy always starring at the picture of Syaoran. Sakura looked at the picture and then heard a doorbell ring. "That must be Tomoyo," Sakura said to herself and ran downstairs too answer it.

"Hi SAKURA!" Tomoyo said hugging her. 

"Oh…hello," That was all Sakura said.

"You do know that in 3 days, school is going to start, ne?" Tomoyo asked,

"Yeah…so," Sakura said.

"Well, lets just go shopping and try to find some nice outfits!" Tomoyo said.

"But I already have-" Sakura didn't get to finish cause Tomoyo pulled her to the limo already. 

Tomoyo instructed the driver to drive them to the mall and then they had arrived there shortly. Sakura and Tomoyo got out of the limo and started browsing through shops. They went to many shops filled with clothes and bought some clothes. Mostly some uniform clothes and others. It was near 8 and Sakura already felt tired. Sakura asked Tomoyo if she could go home and Tomoyo agreed and brung Sakura home.

"Oyasumi-nasai Tomoyo," Sakura said and grabbed the bags of clothes that Tomoyo had bought for her. 

"Oyasumi-nasai Sakura," Tomoyo said and drove off.

---**Airport**---

Syaoran had arrived at the airport and waited for the call for the plane to leave to Japan. Syaoran waited and then the call was called finally. Syaoran got his suitcase and went to the plane. He got to his seat and then the plane started to take off. Syaoran fell asleep and then the plane said they were approaching Tomoeda Airport (I think) in Japan. 

The plane finally landed and Syaoran went to get his suitcase. Syaoran went out of the airport and then called a cab to his apartment. (He already arranged an apartment place to stay in ahead of time in Hong Kong already. Very organized!) 

The cab took him to his apartment and he paid him. He reached the door and got his key and opened. Small apartment sort of with 2 rooms. Syaoran started unpacking his stuffs. Syaoran knew that in about 3 days, it was time for school but Syaoran didn't mind since he was always good at every subject. 

---**Back at the Airport**---

The stranger got off the plane as well and got his/her suitcase. The stranger called the cab and he drove off to somewhere.

--**Next Day**---

Sakura woke up and it was 6 in the morning. Sakura yawned. "Good thing it isn't school yet," Sakura thought and went back to sleep though she still couldn't go back to sleep. Might as well just get ready for another day… Sakura thought. Sakura got up and took a shower and got dressed.

The phone rang and Sakura got it.

"Moshi moshi," Sakura answered. 

"Hey Sakura! You're awake!!!" Tomoyo said with a ^____^. (Get it?)

"So since you're awake, want to hang out again? I got some new costumes that I want you to try out!" Tomoyo exclaimed.

"Sure, why not," Sakura said. 

"Sugoi! I'll pick you up now!" Tomoyo said and hung up. 

"Days go by so fast. 2 more days till school," Sakura said to herself.

Minutes later Tomoyo was at the door smiling a wide smile. 

Sakura said hi and then they drove off to Tomoyo's mansion. The arrived there and Tomoyo pulled Sakura to her room. Inside was like a whole stack of clothes and dresses for Sakura to try out!

"So much clothes!!!" Sakura exclaimed. 

"Might as well get it over with." Sakura sighed.

Sakura tried on most of the clothes and every time she tried it on, Tomoyo would just say Kawaii! 

"You look so kawaii, Sakura!" Tomoyo exclaimed. 

"Uh huh, arigatou," Sakura said.

---**School Day Finally!**---

Alarm clock went beeping and Sakura shut it off. Oh my gosh!!! Sakura exclaimed. I'm LATE!!! Sakura ran to the bathroom and took a quick shower and got dressed immediately. Sakura just gobble down the pancake quickly. 

"Slow down, monster," Touya teased his usual teasing.

"Shizuka ni!" Sakura said between some bites.

"I'm going to be late!" Sakura exclaimed and got her skates (still using skates) and  skated to school. 

---**At School**---

Sakura ran to class so fast that she nearly tripped. Sakura took off her roller blades and quickly went to homeroom. Luckily, she made it 2 minutes before 8. Sakura sighed and found Tomoyo next to her.

"Hello Sakura! Little bit late but at least before the bell rang!" Tomoyo smiled.

"Yeah, I know!" Sakura exclaimed. 

Just then the teacher came in and instructed everyone to sit down. It was the same teacher they had for quite a while, Mr. Terada. 

"Hello class! Welcome back. Hope that you had a nice vacation but now we have to get back to work. But before we do that, I would like to introduce a transfer student from Hong Kong," Mr. Terada spoke. "You might remember him, some of you guys."

"Come on in," Mr. Terada pointed at the door.

Sakura felt an aura that she had felt before and she recognized it anywhere. 

"Hope you remember class, Li Syaoran," Mr. Terada said and Syaoran came in. 

Sakura was just shocked and happy at the same time. Syaoran was taller then before and still had that grim on his face. Sakura heart just raced fast when she saw his face she had not seen for a LONG time. 

"Lets see…you can sit behind Sakura Kinomoto at the back," Mr. Terada pointed.

Syaoran just nodded and walked over to Sakura to his seat behind her. He reached his seat and as he past Sakura. Sakura could felt that Syaoran's aura was way stronger. Syaoran and Sakura's eyes just met and like froze there.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

From **Glarie**: Hey! Like it??? Well, it WILL get BETTER I PROMISE. Just submit a review and I really need to know your opinion before I continue. Please review and if I get 5 at least or more, I'll CONTINUE! Also if you want to know when the next chapter will be up, JUST LEAVE YOUR EMAIL AND I WILL TELL YOU! ARIGATOU AND JA NE! ^. ~


	2. Officially Couples!

From **Glarie**: Konnichiwa all! Remember I said I would wait to go on with this chapter when I get 5 reviews? Well, I already had the next chapter planned and I guess I got annoyed waiting so I just start the chapter up anyways! Well, I hope this is better chapter. 

Also it usually depends on what the subject of the chapter is then I will write how long but it all depends on the subject SO GOMEN IF IT'S SHORT! NOW YOU KNOW THE REASON! 

**Disclaimers:** GOMEN for not adding this to the other chapter! I forgot. Ok, I don't own CCS but I wish I did. Sorry but CLAMP does. Just a group of women who made CCS obviously. Enjoy the chapter! ^. ~

**Chapter 2 - Officially Couples!**

**By Glarie**

**I put these so you can remember! ~**

**Sakura: 16**

**Syaoran: 16**

**Tomoyo: 16**

**Eriol: 16**

**Meiling: 16 (She might be in the story!)**

Sakura and Syaoran were just starring at each other in the eye. Their eyes just locked on one another. Sakura was mainly shocked to see him return but was happy of course! Syaoran was starring at her soft emerald eyes he had always adored. They still stared till…

"Li Syaoran?" Mr. Terada said. "Your seat is behind Sakura."

Syaoran took his seat behind Sakura. Mr. Terada was talking about stuffs and mostly about rules. Syaoran on the other hand was starring at Sakura from behind. Sakura could sense that he was starring and wished she could say something but of course, she was in class and she can't say anything.

"Ok, that mostly cover all the rules," Mr. Terada said. "Now you may go to your 1ST Period class."

Everyone got out of their seats and headed to their 1ST class. Sakura walked to the class and it was math. "Ugh…I hate math." Sakura thought to herself. Sakura saw who had entered the room and it was Syaoran Li. "At least Syaoran is here with me." Sakura looked at him. Syaoran took his seat. 

Classes went by quickly and soon it was lunch. Sakura was glad since she finally gets the chance to talk to Syaoran and to rest from the boring day of introductions. Sakura scan the lunchroom and found Tomoyo with the rest of the gang. Sakura sat down with them.

"Hey Sakura!" All of them greeted at the same time.

"Sakura. Did you see Syaoran! He came back!" Tomoyo whispered to Sakura's ear.

"Yeah I know! I'm so excited!" Sakura said. "I really want to talk to him."

"Well, you're in luck cause he's heading this way," Tomoyo said and pointed.

Syaoran was walking coolly over to Sakura and the rest. He past by many drooling girls who stared at him in awe. He had heard them say.

"He's hot!" One of the girl whispered.

"Yeah! I wonder if he's free," The other girl whispered.

"Well, I'm going to get him first!" The girls all chuckled.

Syaoran just sighed from hearing that. "But the only girl I want is Sakura…" Syaoran thought. He then walked over to Sakura.

"Hey Sakura," Syaoran greeted.

"Konnichiwa Syaoran Li!" Sakura said and smiled.

"So how have you been?" Syaoran was just asking all the normal questions like as if he had never left. 

"Um…just fine!" Sakura said. Sakura actually felt like she wanted to cry and hug Syaoran but she didn't.

"Could…I speak with you…alone? Under the cherry blossom tree?" Syaoran asked.

"Sure," Sakura said and turn to the others. "I'll be right back guys!"

"Take your time Sakura," Tomoyo said.

Sakura followed Syaoran to the cherry blossom tree. Sakura had tons of questions to ask Syaoran but decided to keep quite. They walked and reached the cherry blossom tree.

---**Sakura Blossom Tree**---

"You…w-wanted to talk?" Sakura asked stuttering while talking.

"Yeah I do. First I wanted to ask, 'Are you mad at me?' Syaoran asked.

"Why would I be?" Sakura asked.

"I-I thought that since I d-didn't return for such a long time, you would be mad at me by now," Syaoran said.

"Never! I would never be mad at you! I still h-have f-feelings…for you," Sakura finally said it.

"You…do?" Syaoran asked and happy that Sakura was mad at him.

"Y-yeah, I do. I promised you that I would wait for you remember, Syaoran?" Sakura said.

---**Flashback**---

Syaoran and Sakura were standing there at the airport. Wei was beside Syaoran and Sakura was standing in front of Syaoran. Sakura was crying a little.

"Onegai (please) don't worry about me, Sakura," Syaoran said wiping the tears away.

"Will…y-you ever come back to me, S-Syaoran?" Sakura said between sobs. She was still 10.

"Of course, my little cherry blossom," Syaoran said. "You know I will. I promise it won't be long. Once I've become the master of the Li Clan then I promise I will come back for you." 

"Y-You really promise?" Sakura asked.

"Hai," Syaoran said. He heard the speaker saying that the flight to Hong Kong will be boarding in 10 minutes. 

"I have to go. Onegai don't miss me as much and have fun," Syaoran said.

"I'll try not to miss you! Just come back soon!" Sakura shouted and hugged Syaoran before he went off. They hugged and then Syaoran said goodbye and left the sobbing Sakura. 

---**End of Flashback**---

Since then, every guy who asked Sakura out, she would simply say sorry and reject them. Many guys were sad but they eventually got over it. (^^)  Sakura and Syaoran weren't really officially a couple yet but soon will be.

"Hai! I remember you saying that you would wait for me," Syaoran responded. 

"Sakura…" Syaoran said.

"Yes???" Sakura said looking at Syaoran's amber eyes. 

"You know I do…love you, ne?" Syaoran asked.

"Hai! I love you too as well!" Sakura said and jumped to hug Syaoran. 

"Well, we weren't really an official couple, ne?" Syaoran said.

"Iie, we never were," Sakura said sadly. "I never got to tell you how much I loved you when you had left."

"Syaoran…I care and love you more then anything and I would never leave you alone no matter what!" Sakura finally blurted out her feelings. 

"I-I care and love you too, Sakura!" Syaoran said and they both kissed passionately on the lips. It made Sakura feel weak on the knees and she felt like falling down. Of course, Syaoran would not let that happen and kept his arms around her.

They both stopped kissing and Syaoran said.

"So I guess this makes us officially couples!" Syaoran said and smiled.

"Yep! We will never be separate no matter what, ne?" Sakura asked.

"Of course. Nothing will ever stop us from being together," Syaoran said and kissed Sakura again. 

They both didn't know but someone or somebody were watching them with a large smile on their faces. Syaoran heard some rustling sounds coming somewhere near and whispered in Sakura's ear.

"I think we are being watched," Syaoran whispered into Sakura's ear. 

"Hoe???" Sakura just said.

"Still clueless Sakura? It's probably Tomoyo taping all this," Syaoran whispered.

The rustling noise got really louder and then came Tomoyo, Naoka, and Chiharu. They had all stumbled upon each other from behind a nearby bush. 

"Owww!!!" Tomoyo wailed.

Tomoyo, Naoka, and Chiharu got up and found out that Sakura and Syaoran were glaring at them.

"Uh oh…" Chiharu said.

"We're so dead," Naoka said.

"At least I got it all on tape!" Tomoyo smiled. 

Sakura sighed.

"It's her hobby, Syaoran! You can't blame her that she's so good at it," Sakura said and sighed again.

"Yeah…just wished she would stop taping us," Syaoran muttered. 

"I know what you mean…" Sakura said and sweat-dropped.

The bell rang loud and that show that lunch was over and time to head on to the other classes.

"Well…I'll see you later, Sakura," Syaoran gave a goodbye kiss. 

"Ja Syaoran!" Sakura said and head to her class as well.

Time pass by quickly and soon school was over! Sakura gathered all her stuffs and headed home. While Sakura was walking home, Tomoyo caught up with her.

"Hey Sakura!" Tomoyo said.

"Hi," Sakura said.

"Well, gomen about me hiding in the bush taping you guys but this is going to be the first tape of you guys being a couple and all…" Tomoyo said.

"Well, it's ok," Sakura said.

"Besides…it's my hobby!" Tomoyo smiled.

"So when will you find a new hobby???" Sakura asked.

"Uh…m-" Tomoyo was cut off when she heard someone shouting for Sakura to wait up.

"Sakura!!" Syaoran shouted from behind.

"Oh HI SYAORAN!" Sakura said. Syaoran caught up to them.

"As I was saying…maybe never," Tomoyo said.

"You guys wanna hang out since we got no homework?" Syaoran said.

"Hang out where??" Sakura asked.

"Uhh…the park?" Syaoran suggested.

"Sounds great!" Sakura said. 

"First I want to head home and get changed," Sakura said and ran all the way home.

Syaoran and Tomoyo ran after her. They arrived at Sakura's house. Syaoran was thinking, "I know what's going to happen once I step into the house." Syaoran thought and sigh. "…Another glaring contest with Kero."

Sakura let Syaoran and Tomoyo entered in first and then Sakura closed the door behind them. Kero came into the living room and charged right at Sakura asking the same question he does.

"Sakura…WHERE'S PUDDING???" Kero asked.

"In the frig…" Sakura said.

Kero spotted Syaoran and said.

"Why's the gaki here?" Kero asked.

"Hey stuffed animal. Stop calling me a gaki!" Syaoran knew that they were going to have a glaring contest so he got ready for it.

Sakura sweat-dropped since she knew it was going to happen soon. Sakura went to the frig and handed Kero the pudding.

"Arigatou Sakura!" Kero said and stopped glaring.

Sakura ran to her room and got changed. She came back down simply wearing a skirt and a plain t-shirt. 

"Kero! I'm going to the park so you better not cause any trouble at all!" Sakura warned and left with Syaoran and Tomoyo.

Sakura, Syaoran, and Tomoyo walked to the park. Mostly they chat about stuffs. (not important) They finally arrived at the park.

"So Syaoran…you've become the leader of the Li Clan, ne?" Sakura asked.

"Yeah…duh Sakura! That's why I'm here!" Syaoran said.

"Oh yeah!" Sakura giggled.

"Well, you look so much handsome and stronger!" Sakura lean against Syaoran. Syaoran blushed.

"Hey Tomoyo! You got a boyfriend?" Syaoran asked.

"I'm still single!" Tomoyo exclaimed.

"Have you found an interest in a guy?" Syaoran asked.

"Maybe…" Tomoyo said.

"WHO?????" Sakura asked excitedly.

"Maybe…Eriol," Tomoyo said.

"NANI! ERIOL!" Sakura raised her voice loud.

"Hehe…hai…" Tomoyo's face was red.

_"I should have kept my mouth close,"_ Tomoyo thought.

"Gomen for blurting. I never knew you would fall for Eriol," Sakura said.

"Me neither…" Syaoran said surprised still.

"But…he's still in England…" Tomoyo said sadly.

They chatted more and more till it was near 6. It wasn't really late but Sakura decided to go home anyways.

"Well, I want to go now. Ja!" Sakura said.

"Ja Sakura, Tomoyo," Syaoran said and came to Sakura and gave her a kiss. He then left.

"Ja Sakura!" Tomoyo said.

Everyone left and headed home. Sakura came back home and headed to her room and found Kero playing video games.

Kero was shouting.

"Take that!!" Kero was shouting.  Sakura sighed. 

Sakura heard the door bang and found her dad was there. He was cooking dinner. Soon it was done and Sakura and him ate alone. Touya was busy doing something else.

Sakura went to bed early so she wouldn't be late to go to school again. Sakura changed into her pajamas and then crawled to her bed. Soon she was sound asleep.

---**Morning**---

Sakura suddenly woke up and found that her alarm clock didn't ring yet. She was 10 minutes earlier. Sakura got up and changed in her uniform and took a quick shower. Sakura arrived down and ate the pancakes that was left on the table. (Sakura's father does the pancakes then leave for work) Sakura gobble down her pancakes and got on her roller blades and skated to school.

---**School**---

Sakura got her skates off and then put on her school shoes. (I think) Sakura ran to homeroom and was 5 early. She found Tomoyo and Syaoran there already.

"Morning guys!" Sakura greeted and took her seat.

"Morning Sakura," Syaoran and Tomoyo both said.

Mr. Terada came in.

"Class, take your seats!" He ordered. 

"I got a surprise for you!" Mr. Terada said.

_"I like surprises!" _Sakura smiled to herself.

_"I hate surprises!"_ Syaoran thought.

"Please welcome a transfer student from England, Eriol Hiiragisawa!" Mr. Terada said and Eriol came in.

Eriol came in. Tomoyo just stared at him. _He was taller definitely and cute!_ Tomoyo thought. Sakura and Syaoran were a bit surprised. 

"Lets see…you can sit next to Tomoyo Daidouji," Mr. Terada pointed. Eriol went to his seat next to Tomoyo. Tomoyo blushed a little seeing Eriol again.

"Hi Tomoyo! Nice to see you again," Eriol smiled.

Just then a lady walked in and whispered something in Mr. Terada's ear. Mr. Terada seemed surprise at what he heard. Then the lady left and return to her work.

"Class, it seems that we have another transfer student from Hong Kong!" Mr. Terada smiled. 

Syaoran wasn't really paying attention since he was mainly glaring at Eriol. _Why is he here? To make me miserable?_ Syaoran thought.

"Class, please welcome Meiling Li," Mr. Terada said. Meiling entered the room.

"NANI!!!!!" Sakura shouted. 

"What is SHE doing here???" Syaoran asked to himself.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

From **Glarie**: Well, that's it! Hope it was pretty long at least! Sorry if it wasn't! Please leave your comments in the review and I will continue as soon as I can. I really NEED to KNOW your opinions. Arigatou and Ja ne! 

Remember leaving your email in the review if you want me to tell you when the next chapter is going to be up! Ja ne!


	3. Explanations

From **Glarie**: Hey! I got my next chapter up! Sorry if it took long! I had to think what to write! Sorry again to keep you waiting! Please REVIEW! Arigatou to those who gave me reviews! ^__^ You're the **BEST!**

Chapter 3 – Explanations 

**By Glarie**

**Just to remind you again! ^_~ **

**Sakura: 16**

**Syaoran: 16**

**Eriol: 16 (Aren't ya happy he's back?)**

**Tomoyo: 16**

Meiling: 16 (Aren't ya happy she's in?) 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

**Last chapter---**

_"What is SHE doing here???" Syaoran asked to himself._

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Lets see…you can sit next to Syaoran Li," Mr. Terada said.

This time, Syaoran just looked at Meiling instead of Eriol. _I don't get it. Why is she here?_ Syaoran thought suspiciously. Meiling walked over to Syaoran and smiled. 

"Konnichiwa Syaoran!" Meiling greeted.

Syaoran didn't say anything. Syaoran was too shocked and surprise Meiling was there. It seemed like to her that nothing ever happened and that she had always came to school here. Meiling took her seat. Sakura was surprised as well. 

"Sakura…would you be kind enough to show Meiling around the school?" Mr. Terada asked.

"It would be my pleasure," Sakura smiled.

Still Syaoran was thinking, _'Meiling is suppose to be in Hong Kong. Not here…'_ Syaoran thought. Class went by very quickly and Syaoran mostly didn't pay attention. It was now lunch and everyone left. Sakura, Tomoyo, Syaoran, Eriol, and Meiling got up.

"You got a lot of explaining to do, Meiling!" Syaoran said.

"First, I like to say welcome back, Meiling!" Sakura said and hugged her. Meiling returned the hug.

"Welcome back as well," Tomoyo said and Sakura let go of Meiling and Tomoyo hugged her. She returned the hug as well.

"Hello Meiling! It's great to see you!" Eriol said.

Sakura nudged Syaoran to say something. _'Why does Syaoran have that grim on his face?'_ Sakura thought. Syaoran realized that Sakura had nudged him and said.

"Oh…welcome back," Syaoran said.

"Arigatou all for welcoming me!" Meiling exclaimed.

"Well, I should show you the school then," Sakura led Meiling out of the room and Syaoran, Tomoyo, and Eriol followed along.

They had walked to all sorts of rooms and stuffs and finally the tour was over. 

"This school is so huge!" Meiling said.

"Yep!" Sakura said.

"Hey! There's still time for lunch!" Tomoyo said. They all walked over to the group at the cafeteria. There they met Naoka, Chiharu, and Rita. They were all sitting down chatting. 

"Hi guys!" They all greeted.

"Hey Meiling!" Chiharu said. "YOU'RE HERE!"

"Konnichiwa Meiling," Rita and Naoka said together.

"Hey guys! Nice to see ya again!" Meiling said.

While all of them were talking, Syaoran was just thinking about Meiling asking the same question over and over, _'She shouldn't be here. She is SUPPOSE to be in Hong Kong…'_ Syaoran repeated that over and over. Eriol noticed that Syaoran was deep in thought.

"What's wrong?" Eriol asked.

"You know what's wrong, Eriol," Syaoran said.

"Iie (no), I don't. Tell me," Eriol lied.

"First of all, Meiling isn't supposed to be here and second…how did she get here?" Syaoran said.

"That's what bothering you, huh?" Eriol said.

"Obviously Eriol," Syaoran said rolling his eyes a little.

Sakura, Tomoyo, Meiling, Naoka, Chiharu, and Rita were still chatting sitting down while Syaoran and Eriol were standing somewhere near the corner.

"So Eriol…why are you here?" Syaoran asked.

"Couldn't I just visit my cute descendent once in a while?" Eriol said smiling.

"Ugh…don't call me that!" Syaoran said making a disgusted face.

"Couldn't resist. I like seeing you make that face!" Eriol said laughing a little.

"Whatever," Syaoran said.

"So…have…you found an interest in anyone after all these years?" Syaoran said smiling. 

"Huh? What are you talking about?" Eriol asked.

"You know what I mean," Syaoran making a weird smile.

"Iie, why?" Eriol said.

_'He's hiding something. I just know it! He always does…'_ Syaoran thought.

"Just wondering…" Syaoran said and walked over to the girls. Eriol followed along.

"Hey girls!" Syaoran said and took a seat next to Sakura.

"Konnichiwa Syaoran!" Sakura said.

"Hi," Eriol said and took a seat next to Tomoyo.

"Hello hello," Tomoyo said.

"So…why did you come back Eriol?" Tomoyo asked.

"Yeah Eriol…doushite (why)?" Sakura asked too.

"Visiting," Eriol answered. "Came back to see how things were."

"That's nice! Arigatou!" Tomoyo said.

Eriol couldn't resist but blushed very lightly. _'Tomoyo is always a nice girl. She looks a little kawaii,'_ Eriol thought to himself. 

Syaoran noticed Eriol blushing a little and smiled. _'Yeah. He does like Tomoyo. He's falling for her charm. Just like how I fell for Sakura.'_ Syaoran thought smiling. Syaoran quickly got out of his thoughts and started looking at Meiling who seems like she is having a great time. _'Still don't get why she is here.'_ Syaoran thought. 

"Well, I got to get some stuffs in my locker," Naoka said and started to leave.

"Wait! I wanna come along!" Chiharu said and Rita followed.

Now that left Syaoran, Sakura, Tomoyo, Eriol, and Meiling alone. _'Ah! I bet Syaoran is going to ask why I am here…'_ Meiling thought.

"Now Meiling. Tell me why you're here!" Syaoran said as if reading her mind.

Meiling sighed.

"Well…" Meiling started.

"Well???" Syaoran said rashly.

"I came cause it was totally WAY too boring there in Hong Kong! I also wanted to visit Sakura and the others as well," Meiling said the truth.

"And you didn't tell me!" Syaoran yelled.

"Syaoran! Onegai don't yell!" Sakura scolded.

"Gomen Sakura," Syaoran apologized.

"I didn't want to tell you cause I thought you wouldn't let me," Meiling said sadly.

"So how you get here?" Tomoyo asked.

"Simple. I overheard Syaoran first that he was going back to Japan so I got some money as well and bought a ticket to Japan. I left awhile later after Syaoran left," Meiling explained.

"So where did you stay at?" Sakura asked.

"Well, once I had overheard about Syaoran leaving, I made plans already in Hong Kong to get an apartment place in Japan," Meiling said.

"Sugoi!" Sakura exclaimed.

"I still can't believe you followed me…" Syaoran said.

Meiling frowned. 

"Oh c'mon Syaoran! She just came to visit since she was bored! I'm happy you're here Meiling!" Sakura smiled.

"Thanks Sakura!" Meiling smiled happily.

The bell rang telling that Lunch was over and had to go to their next class.

"Well, I'll see you later!" Sakura said and kissed Syaoran a bye kiss. Sakura ran off to her class.

"Ja all!" Everyone said bye and went to their class.

Sakura ran to her last class and entered the room. Sakura took her seat and waited for the teacher to come. While waiting, Sakura noticed that Meiling walked in.

"Hey Meiling! I guess we have the same class!" Sakura said.

"Yeah!" Meiling took her seat and the teacher came in. 

The teacher taught the lesson. Sakura just mainly daydreamed the whole time. Finally class ended and Sakura and Meiling left together. They walked out and found Tomoyo.

"Hey Tomoyo!" Sakura shouted.

"Hi!" Tomoyo replied.

They saw Syaoran and Eriol heading their way fighting about something. Sakura, Tomoyo, and Meiling all sweat-dropped. 

_'Just like old times!'_ Sakura sweat-dropped again and found Syaoran and Eriol heading their way fighting.

"I still can't believe you did that!" Eriol said.

"So what…I don't care," Syaoran glared at Eriol.

"First day and you two already fighting!" Tomoyo said trying to break them up.

"He started it!" Syaoran said crossing his arms.

"Did not!" Eriol said.

"C'mon! Stop it you two!" Sakura said.

"Fine…" Syaoran grumbled.

Tomoyo, Sakura, and Meiling all giggled. Syaoran and Eriol both blushed little red.

"Well, why don't you all come over to my house!? My way of saying welcome back to Meiling and Eriol!" Sakura suggested.

"Sounds great! Arigatou!" Meiling exclaimed.

"Arigatou," Eriol said too.

They all walked over to Sakura's house and arrived there shortly. 

_'Great! Now I get to see Kero…'_ Syaoran thought with a little disgust.

"Come in guys!" Sakura said.

All of them entered in.

"Make yourself comfy! I'll go make some tea," Sakura said and ran to the kitchen preparing tea. While that, all of them sat down on the sofa. Suddenly Kero popped his head in cause he heard the door closed.

"Hey Sakura!" Kero said. 

"Hi Kero!" Sakura smiled.

"Why's everyone here?" Kero asked.

"I invited them," Sakura said and got back to making tea.

"Hello Kero!" Eriol said behind Kero.

"Ahh! Don't scare me like that!" Kero said.

"Gomen! So how are you?" Eriol asked.

"Just great! Why are you here?" Kero asked.

"Just visiting," Eriol responded.

Kero looked over Eriol's shoulder and found Meiling and the gaki sitting on the sofa.

"Hey gaki! Hey Meiling!" Kero said.

"Stupid stuffed animal," Syaoran muttered.

"Who you calling baka!" Kero yelled. 

Syaoran and Kero prepared for yet another glaring contest. Meiling interrupted them.

"Hey Kero!" Meiling smiled warmly.

"Hi! So what brings you here?" Kero said and stopped glaring.

"Got bored so I came here!" Meiling said.

"Tea's ready!" Sakura said and walked to the living room with tea. Sakura placed it on the table. Everyone started sipping their tea. Meanwhile that, they all chatted about old times and Kero still whining about pudding. Soon it was getting dark and near 6.

"Well, thanks for tea Sakura but I got to go," Tomoyo said.

"Me too," Meiling said.

"Me three," Eriol said.

"I gotta go too," Syaoran said.

"Ok! Ja!" Sakura waved bye to everyone. Everyone left and walked to their home. 

---**During the Walk**---

"Hey Syaoran! Wait!" Meiling yelled after him.

"Now what you want?" Syaoran said.

"Just wanted to walk with you," Meiling said.

"Suit yourself," Syaoran said.

During the walk, both were really quiet. Syaoran had his hands in his pocket and Meiling just walked along side quietly.

"So…you really love Sakura, ne? That's why you came back?" Meiling asked.

"Hai, I love her. Why you care?" Syaoran asked suspiciously.

"Well, just asking…" Meiling said.

_'Hmm…she's not telling me something,'_ Syaoran thought.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

From **Glarie**: Well, that's all to it for this chapter! I wanted to write more but I couldn't seem to know what to write. I'm thinking what should happen so this might take a while ok? Well, hope you enjoyed this chapter and send in a review plz! 

Don't forget to put your email in the review if you want to know what the next chapter going to be up! Arigatou for reading and Ja ne! 


	4. Avoiding Begins

From **Glarie**: Hey! I'm back with chapter 4. **THANX ALL WHO GAVE ME THOSE GREAT REVIEWS! You kept me to keep on going and continue the fic. Arigatou all!** Now to continue with the fic! ^_~

I'll try to give you hints on the story! ******

**Disclaimers:** Again I don't own CCS…I keep forgetting to put this on my other chapters! GOMEN!

Chapter 4 – Avoiding Begins 

**By Glarie**

**The ages again!**

**Sakura: 16**

**Syaoran: 16**

**Eriol: 16**

**Tomoyo: 16**

**Meiling: 16 (She isn't evil in the story! …I hope not!)**

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"You're not telling me something…" Syaoran spoke up.

"I'm not?" Meiling said.

"Don't play dumb with me! What are you trying to hide?" Syaoran asked angrily.

"Um…I was thinking. Since you love Sakura, aren't you going to propose?" Meiling asked.

"Where the hell you got that idea from?" Syaoran asked. _(A/N: SORRY FOR SAYING THAT WORD!)_

"Just wondering…" Meiling smiling.

_'Where did she get that idea from? I never even thought of that!'_ Syaoran thought.

"Maybe…" Syaoran muttered in a low voice.

"So then-" Meiling whispered something in Syaoran's ear.

"Ok fine…" Syaoran responded after hearing what Meiling said.

"But Sakura can't know all this?" Syaoran said.

"DUH!" Meiling said.

Syaoran finally arrived at his apartment and to his surprise Meiling was right NEXT DOOR to him. _'I can't believe she lives next door!'_ Syaoran thought.

"Well, gotta go, ja!" Meiling said and ran off.

"Ja…" Syaoran walked to his apartment and unlocked the door. Syaoran silently closed it after he entered and cooked something to eat. _'Then that might leave Sakura suspicious…I don't want her to worry or figure it out…'_ Syaoran thought. Syaoran sighed just thinking about it. Syaoran ate and went to bed. 

---**Sakura's Room**---

BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP! On and on it went.

"I'm up I'm up!" Sakura wailed and shut the alarm clock off.

_'Grr…stupid alarm clock!'_ Sakura thought.

Sakura immediately got dressed and took a shower. Sakura changed into her uniform and quickly went downstairs to eat. Sakura found the pancakes left on the table and gobbled it down quickly. Sakura put on her skates as usual and skated all the way to school.

---**Homeroom**---

Sakura ran quickly to homeroom and found there was still time left. Sakura walked to her seat and sat down.

"Morning Syaoran!" Sakura greeted.

"Morning Sakura," Syaoran greeted.

"Hi Sakura! You're on time!" Tomoyo smiled. 

"Yep! Morning Tomoyo!" Sakura said.

"Morning," Tomoyo said as well.

Eriol just smiled.

Sakura turned around and found Syaoran daydreaming. He was just starring at the desk and then found out that Sakura was waving her hand at him.

"Syaoran???" Sakura waving her hand.

"Oh…hi!" Syaoran said quickly.

"Hehe. You're back!" Sakura smiled sweetly.

"Heh…yeah," Syaoran muttered.

"Take your seats please!" Mr. Terada came in.

Everyone took their seats quickly. Class began but Sakura was thinking mostly. _'Hmm. I wonder what's on Syaoran's mind. He seems distracted about something.'_ Sakura thought. The bell rang and Sakura got out of her seat and headed to her first period class. Class again past by soon since Sakura wasn't listening. Now time for lunch! Sakura found Naoka, Chiharu, and Rita already there.

"Hi guys!" Sakura greeted all of them.

Just then Tomoyo, Meiling, Eriol, and Syaoran came their way.

"Hi Sakura," Tomoyo said.

"Hello Sakura," Meiling said too.

"Hi all!" Sakura said.

Syaoran just gave Sakura a kiss as a 'Hi' and Eriol just said 'HI.' They all sat down at the table with Naoka, Chiharu, and Rita. While Sakura, Rita, Naoka, and Chiharu were chatting, Meiling whispered something in Tomoyo's ear which Eriol and Syaoran noticed.

Tomoyo's face light up and nodded. Eriol was confused and Meiling whispered the same thing she had whispered into Tomoyo's ear. Eriol nodded in agreement. Syaoran knew what was going on but didn't say much. Meiling, Tomoyo, and Eriol looked at Syaoran to see him not looking surprised. 

_'I just can't wait!'_ Meiling kept smiling.

_'This is sooo exciting!!!'_ Tomoyo thought smiling ^_______^ (Get it?)

_'I wonder how Sakura is going to deal with this…'_ Syaoran thought.

_'Hmm…wonder what Syaoran is thinking…he should be excited and yet he has a grim on his face! *sigh* Same old Syaoran!'_ Eriol thought.

Sakura noticed that Eriol sigh.

"What's wrong?" Sakura asked.

"Oh, nothing," Eriol said.

Before Sakura could say anything more the bell rang signaling it's time for class. 

"Ja all!" Sakura said and left without Meiling. 

Meiling followed Sakura since they had the same class and Syaoran, Eriol, Tomoyo, Naoka, Chiharu, and Rita walked too their class. Meiling arrived finding Sakura sitting there already.

_'That girl can move fast!'_ Meiling thought.

Meiling went to her seat and sat down looking at Sakura. Sakura felt that Meiling was looking over but didn't care.

_'Syaoran hasn't talk much since Meiling arrived. Is he mad at her?'_ Sakura thought.

"Class, please take your seat. Now we will begin…" The teacher said but Sakura ignored what she said.

_'I'll go ask Syaoran what is wrong after class…'_ Sakura thought. Meiling still noticed that Sakura was quieted. 

_'I hope she doesn't go to Syaoran first…'_ Meiling thought.

The bell finally rang and Sakura immediately got out of her seat. She ran out of the class and searched for Syaoran. He was nowhere in site but Sakura kept searching till she found Tomoyo, Eriol, and Syaoran coming into view. 

"Konnichiwa Syaoran!" Sakura gave him a hug.

"Oh…konnichiwa Sakura," Syaoran returned the hug.

"What's wrong?" Sakura asked suspiciously.

_'What's wrong with Syaoran? Why's he not acting his self.'_ Sakura thought worriedly.

"Nothing's wrong, Sakura. Why you ask?" Syaoran asked.

"You seem distracted by something or someone," Sakura responded.

"W-Why you think t-that?" Syaoran stuttering.

"Well, lately you haven't talked to me," Sakura said sadly.

"Gomen Sakura. But…I have been a little busy," Syaoran said and spotted Meiling headed their way.

"Anyways, I got to go. I'll see you later, ok?" Syaoran said and gave her a kiss. 

"Ok…" Sakura didn't want to disturbed him in anything.

"Hiya Sakura!" Meiling said.

"Hey Meiling! Wanna hang out at the park?" Sakura asked.

"Gomen Sakura. I'm so busy with junks and stuffs. I'll go with you next time ok?" Meiling said.

"It's ok. How about you Tomoyo, Eriol?" Sakura asked.

"So sorry, Sakura! I have to help out with stuffs with my mom!" Tomoyo said sadly.

"I can't either. I'm busy with other business and stuffs," Eriol said.

"Well, maybe next time," Sakura said. "Ja!"

Sakura ran home thinking, _'Why's everyone so busy all of a sudden?'_

While Meiling, Tomoyo, and Eriol were watching Sakura running. Tomoyo spoke up.

"I hate to see Sakura like this. You think she is getting suspicious?" Tomoyo asked.

"Hmm…it's possible," Eriol said.

"Well, I hope not," Meiling said.

"I have read her mind and she's getting a little suspicious though," Eriol spoke.

"Well, maybe she'll get over it soon!" Tomoyo smiled.

"C'mon! Lets head to Syaoran's apartment and get ready!" Meiling said and grabbed Tomoyo. Eriol followed them along.

They all walked over to Syaoran's apartment. They arrived and rang the doorbell. Syaoran answered it. 

"Huh? Why are you here?" Syaoran asked.

"Duh! We're going to the mall for you-know-what!" Meiling said. Meiling had already whispered about everything in Tomoyo and Eriol's ear during lunch so they all knew except Sakura.

"Now already?" Syaoran didn't wanted to go.

"Yes yes yes!" Meiling said pulling Syaoran out of the door.

Meiling had to drag Syaoran to the mall all the way. Tomoyo and Eriol just walked along. Soon the mall came into view and they entered in. They immediately scrambled to some stores and Tomoyo did some measurements. 

"Ok, this and that…" Tomoyo went on and on while Meiling told Syaoran to stay still.

"Are we done??" Syaoran asked impatiently.

"HAI!" Tomoyo said.

"Now lets look for the thing…" Meiling said scrambling threw piles of 'stuffs' in the shop.

Tomoyo and Eriol decided to help and they finally found the 'thing' they were searching for.

"This is perfect!" Tomoyo exclaimed.

"Yeah! Kawaii!" Meiling said.

"Suits Syaoran perfectly," Eriol said. He glanced at Syaoran who wasn't enjoying this ONE BIT.

_'I don't want Sakura to be mad…*sigh* Oh well. I want to get this over with…'_ Syaoran thought.

"What's wrong?" Eriol interrupted his thoughts.

"Nothing," Syaoran muttered.

"Ok, we're done!" Tomoyo said.

"Finally! Lets go," Syaoran said. He looked at the 'thing' and made another *sigh*.

"Syaoran! Keep it somewhere safe, ok?" Meiling said handing it to him.

"Whatever…" Syaoran muttered.

They walked out of the mall and headed home. All said goodbye and started walking to their own house. Syaoran reached his apartment and closed the door behind him. _'What a tiring day today is!'_ Syaoran said laying down on his bed. Syaoran quickly fell asleep without eating. 

---**Sakura's Room**---

Sakura just sat down on her bed. She was upset about Syaoran lately avoiding her. _'What's the important thing he is doing?'_ Sakura thought.

"What's the matter, Sakura?" Kero asked.

"Just something about Syaoran…" Sakura said sadly.

"Is that gaki bothering you again cause if he does I'll-" Kero was cut off by Sakura.

"No Kero. He didn't do anything," Sakura said.

"Then what's bugging you?" Kero said floating around.

"Just that…he's been avoiding me lately…" Sakura didn't wanted to say anymore.

"NO need to worry! Just try to do something to keep you busy," Kero said. 

"I'll try…" Sakura said.

"Well, I'm just going to sleep Kero," Sakura said. "Oyasumi nasai!"

Sakura changed into her pajamas and then got into bed. Sakura looked at her picture with her and Syaoran together then fell asleep.

---**Morning**---

BEEP BEEP BEEP!

Sakura got up hearing the alarm clock beeping. _'Another morning. Hope Syaoran isn't busy…'_ Sakura said and got up to change and take another quick shower. She ran downstairs and ate the pancakes again as usual. Sakura put on her skates and skated to school. She reached the school and changed from her roller blades to her normal shoes. Sakura went to homeroom and found Syaoran, Tomoyo, Eriol, Meiling there.

"Morning everyone!" Sakura said taking her seat.

"Morning," Syaoran, Meiling, Tomoyo, Eriol said together in unison.

The bell rang and Mr. Terada came into the class.

"Class please take your seats," Mr. Terada instructed.

Everyone did as told.

"Today we have another transfer student from Hong Kong," Mr. Terada announced.

_'So many transfer students lately…'_ Syaoran thought.

"Please welcome Kevin Wong," Mr. Terada said. _(A/N: Wasn't a good name! Didn't know any Japanese names to put so English might do I guess! ^___^)_

"Kevin, please sit next to Meiling Li," He pointed to Meiling.

Kevin walked over to Meiling and took his seat. He gave Meiling a warm smile, which melted Meiling's heart away.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

From **Glarie**: Hey! New character! Happy? Like it? Aren't you just anxious to find out about the story? Hehe. Be patient! The 'plan' is almost nearly done. So please review and I really wanna know ya opinion! Hehe. Arigatou and ja ne!


	5. Old Times...

From **Glarie**: Hehe. **Arigatou for the reviews! I love your opinions a lot! I'll try to add some actions and stuffs. Well, please review after this chapter! Arigatou and read now!**

To **Fuu-chan**- Thanks for your comments! I'll try to add an argument ok? But it seems to sad for the couples to fight…but if you want it, ok then.

To **Keetra**- Thanks a lot! I like your comments. Gomen if I don't write much but I'm trying my best to! Ok, I'll email you when the next chap going to be up! ^___^

To **Angel Kitty Kat**- A thanks to you! You reviewed my fics! All of them! Thanks soooo much! I'm so happy! Arigatou!

To **Kalli**- Arigatou for viewing my fic as well! You're such a great friend! Thanks!

To **Lonely Tenshi**- Thanks for reviewing mines but please don't hit me! *hides behind the desk* I'm trying my best to make my fic great as possible and interesting! Don't kill me and thanks for the review!

To **KashiToSuppai**- Thanks for reviewing my fic and thanks for liking it! It's making me soooo happy! Arigatou so much! I'll inform you when the next chap going to be up! 

**Disclaimers:** Again IIE I don't own CCS. I WANT SYAORAN!

Chapter 5 – Old Times… 

**By Glarie**

**Reminder**

**Sakura: 16**

**Syaoran: 16**

**Eriol: 16**

**Tomoyo: 16**

**Meiling: 16**

Kevin: 16 (Now he's in!) 

"Hello Meiling!" Kevin greeted.

"Hiya!" Meiling said.

_'Hmm…he seems…familiar?'_ Meiling thought.

"Meiling, will you please show Kevin around the school?" Mr. Terada asked.

"Ok!" Meiling said.

Mr. Terada spoke but Syaoran didn't pay attention. Sakura, Tomoyo, Eriol didn't pay attention either. They were just thinking of Kevin.

_'He seems nice!'_ Sakura thought.

_'Ugh! New peoples again…'_ Syaoran thought.

_'Hooray! A new guy!'_ Tomoyo thought.

_'We have to be friendly and show him around…'_ Eriol thought. _(A/N: I don't know why I wrote that!)_

Class went by quickly and soon it was lunch break. Meiling, Tomoyo, Sakura, Syaoran, Eriol, Kevin got out of their seats.

"Ok, I guess I should show you around," Meiling said and grabbed Kevin's hand.

"O-Ok," Kevin said.

"Here we have…" Meiling said pointing to all the doors and other stuffs. Saying rules. Sakura, Syaoran, Tomoyo, and Eriol just walked along. Soon they were done. They all headed to the lunch room and found Naoka, Chiharu, and Rita.

"Hey guys!" Meiling said.

"Hi!" Naoka, Chiharu, Rita all said in unison.

"I would like you to meet Kevin Wong from Hong Kong," Meiling introduced.

"Ahh! I almost forgot," Meiling wailed. "Kevin, this is Sakura Kinomoto, Syaoran Li, Tomoyo Daidouji, and Eriol Hiiragisawa."

"Konnichiwa Sakura, Syaoran, Eriol, Tomoyo," Kevin bow down.

"Konnichiwa!" They all said.

They all sat down on their seats. 

"So I guess you're part of the gang, Kevin!" Sakura exclaimed.

_'Sakura's always welcoming and so cheerful,'_ Syaoran thought smiling.

"And what are you so happy about Syaoran?" Sakura asked.

"How you are always happy and very welcoming to everyone," Syaoran said and kissed Sakura.

_'They look so kawaii together!'_ Tomoyo thought smiling.

_'I guess they two are couples…'_ Kevin thought.

"Meiling, do you remember a little boy who you always hang out with usually in 2nd grade?" Kevin asked.

"Oh! I remember him! He was one of my best friends!" Meiling smiled.

"Well…do you know how old he would be?" Kevin asked.

"I think…16 or 17. Why you ask? How you know all this?" Meiling asked suspiciously.

"Well, he's actually 16 and…" Kevin said.

"What?" Meiling asked.

"He's…me!" Kevin said.

"Oh my gosh! KEVIN!?!?" Meiling shouted and hugged him.

"Long time no see. Great to see you again!" Kevin said.

"You're here! I can't believe it!" Meiling said still hugging him to death.

"You've changed! You're taller! I can't believe I didn't recognized you!" Meiling said.

"How you know him?" Syaoran asked confused.

"Well, when I was little, me and Kevin were best friends but then he moved away to another school," Meiling explained.

"Yeah…I was sad…demo, now I am here!" Kevin said.

"How you know I was here?" Meiling asked.

"One day…I knew you knew Syaoran so I went to his mother one day and asked her if she knew you," Kevin said. "She said yes and she said you were in Japan so I decided to visit you!"

"You came here to visit me!!!???" Meiling again wailed.

"Yeah…I haven't seen you for quite a while," Kevin said.

Meiling and Kevin were both happy since they haven't seen each other. Sakura, Syaoran, Tomoyo, Eriol, Naoka, Chiharu, and Rita were enjoying the kawaii scene. Meiling was still hugging Kevin. Then the bell rang which spoiled the scene.

"Well, got to go! See you after school!" Meiling said and left.

"Ja all! I got to go as well!" Sakura said and kissed Syaoran then left.

"JA!" Everyone said and went to their class.

Sakura and Meiling arrived at their class and both sat down. They both didn't really attention. Meiling was just thinking of Kevin. Sakura was looking at Meiling.

_'I think we got another couple! How kawaii they both look together! Meiling and Kevin!'_ Sakura thought.

_'Kevin is so kawaii and sweet to visit me! I haven't got to see him in SUCH A LONG TIME! I dream about him but haven't seen him till now!'_ Meiling thought.

Class was over and Sakura and Meiling left together. They came out of the class and were greeted by Syaoran, Tomoyo, Eriol, and Kevin. 

"Konnichiwa all!" Meiling said.

"Hey," They all said.

_'Why couldn't Kevin come here sooner so that Meiling wouldn't have bug me instead. Oh well, now he's here,'_ Syaoran thought. 

"I'm soooo bored! Why don't we head to the park?" Meiling suggested.

"Ok!" They all said.

As they were walking Sakura thought.

_'So great! Syaoran isn't busy anymore! It's s cute that we are all going to the park as couples! Oh yeah! Eriol and Tomoyo aren't couples and neither Meiling and Kevin! I nearly forgot! Well, they should be!'_ Sakura thought.

_'What's that suppose to mean?'_ Eriol had read Sakura's mind. _(A/N: How rude of Eriol!)_

They had arrived at the park. All of them sat down on the grass. 

_'Is that suppose to mean that Tomoyo likes me?'_ Eriol thought. The thought of that made Eriol blush which Syaoran noticed.

_'Why's Eriol blushing? Tomoyo didn't even say anything! This is confusing!'_ Syaoran thought rubbing his head.

"What's wrong Syaoran?" Sakura asked.

"Oh nothing. Headache," Syaoran said.

"Oh…" Sakura only response.

"Kevin what did you do the whole time while you were gone?" Meiling asked.

"Um…my mom had sent me to a private school," Kevin responded.

"Huh? WHY?" Meiling asked.

"I don't know…" Kevin said.

"Aren't they expensive?" Meiling said.

"Of course, but I don't know where she ever got the money!" Kevin exclaimed.

"Oh I see…" Meiling said.

"I still don't get why you moved to a different school!" Meiling said mad.

"I can answer that…" Syaoran spoke all of a sudden.

"Huh? How would you know?" Meiling asked. Everyone waited for an answer.

"Once I overheard my mom saying something…" Syaoran said.

"What she say???" Meiling asked.

"I heard her mother spoke to my mom saying that she separated Kevin because she thought you would fall in love with him and she didn't want that since she wanted you to marry me…that's why he split you guys up," Syaoran explained.

"How sad…" Sakura said.

"That's mean!" Meiling said crossing her arms. "Splitting me up with Kevin!"

_'Yeah, that's mean! If she didn't split her up with Kevin, Meiling wouldn't have ever fell in love with me!'_ Syaoran thought.

"You guys would have made a great match!" Tomoyo said while Meiling and Kevin blushed red.

_'They're blushing! Do they like each other or was it just embarrassment?'_ Eriol thought.

"That explains a lot!" Kevin said.

"Well, at least ya two are together, ne?" Eriol said.

"HAI!" Meiling said.

_'Hey Eriol! When are you going to confess to Tomoyo that you like her?'_ Syaoran said hoping Eriol would read his mind.

_'I already said that I don't…well, I kinda like her…'_ Eriol responded in his mind.

_'Just tell her now! Or any other time when you both are alone!'_ Syaoran said in his mind to Eriol. _(A/N: Syaoran had to learn to read minds! Smart, ne?)_

_'Maybe…'_ Eriol responded.

_'Why you so anxious to get me to tell her that I like her?'_ Eriol asked.

_'Just do it soon! You'll find out tomorrow morning in homeroom!'_ Syaoran said.

_'Whatever…'_ Eriol said.

"Well, it's getting a little late and I have homework! Ja all!" Sakura said and gave Syaoran a passionate kiss on the lips.

"Ja Sakura! Ja everyone!" Syaoran said.

"JA!" Everyone said.

Everyone walked home. Sakura reached her home and found it was empty. She went in and closed the door behind her. She then heard Kero.

"Please not now Kero! Pudding's in the frig!" Sakura said and went upstairs.

Sakura got her backpack and got out her homework. 

_'Ugh! Math! Oh well, have to finish it…'_ Sakura thought and got out a pencil and started working on it. Soon she was finished. Sakura went downstairs and found Kero watching TV. Sakura walked to table and found a note from her dad saying that he was not going to make it for dinner and telling her to cook something. Sakura just cooked some food for herself and Kero. They ate together. Sakura then went upstairs and changed into her pajamas. It was 8:00 p.m. but she felt tired.

"Oyasumi nasai Kero!" Sakura said and got onto bed and slept.

"Oyasumi…" Kero whispered quietly.

---**Morning**---

Sakura woke up before her alarm clock started beeping. Sakura saw Kero still sleeping. Sakura then took a shower and changed into her uniforms. Sakura again ate the pancakes and went to school. She arrived that and was early too.

"Ohayou everyone!" Sakura greeted.

"Ohayou" Syaoran, Eriol, Tomoyo, Meiling, and Kevin said.

"You're quite early Sakura!" Tomoyo said.

"I had a good night sleep!" Sakura said smiling.

"That's good to hear," Syaoran said.

They chatted for a little while till Mr. Terada came in.

"Class! Special announcement!" Mr. Terada said which caught everyone's attention.

"We have a school dance on Friday!" Mr. Terada said.

"Hooray! A school dance!" Sakura exclaimed.

_'Eriol! Now's your chance to ask Tomoyo!'_ Syaoran said to Eriol's mind.

_'Uh…I'll try…'_ Eriol said.

Syaoran was smiling.

_'Finally some time with Sakura!'_ Syaoran smiled.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

From **Glarie**: Well, I decided to stop here. Isn't it weird I usually stop when something good comes up? Well, please leave a review! Arigatou! The next chap should be up pretty soon! Ja ne! 


	6. The Dance

From **Glarie**: Konnichiwa minna! So here's chapter 6 **and thanks for the reviews! Fuu-chan, I might not add a fight but maybe there can be, ne?**

Chapter 6 – The Dance 

**By Glarie**

**Sakura: 16**

**Syaoran: 16**

**Tomoyo: 16**

**Eriol: 16**

**Meiling: 16**

Kevin: 16 

Class was soon over and that meant Lunch. They again found Naoko, Chiharu, and Rika. They all sat down next to each other. 

"I'm so excited about the dance! This Friday!" Sakura exclaimed.

"Me tooo!" Meiling and Tomoyo said.

"Well, I got no one to go with…" Chiharu said.

"Me too…" Naoko said.

"Same here…" Rika said.

"Sakura…would you go with me?" Syaoran asked knowing the answer already.

"OF COURSE!" Sakura hugged him tightly.

"You know I would say yes!" Sakura laughed.

"I know. Just wanted to say that for fun," Syaoran said. 

"Wait! You got Takashi, remember?" Tomoyo reminded.

"Oh yeah! I forgot about him!" Chiharu laughed.

_'Hey! Ask Tomoyo NOW!'_ Syaoran shouted to Eriol's mind.

_'I'll try…here goes…'_ Eriol said back.

"Tomoyo…could I speak with you…alone?" Eriol asked.

"Sure Eriol!" Tomoyo followed Eriol.

_'Wonder what Eriol want to say…'_ Tomoyo thought.

Eriol led Tomoyo outside under the Cherry Blossom Trees. Eriol then began to spoke up.

"Tomoyo…will you…go with me to the d-dance?" Eriol asked.

"Of course, Eriol!" Tomoyo hugged him.

Eriol was blushing red but returned the hug to Tomoyo. They then walked back to the lunchroom where everyone was talking. 

_'So you tell her?'_ Syaoran sent a message to Eriol's mind.

_'Yeah…are you happy now?'_ Eriol spoke back.

_'Now it's time for Meiling and Kevin!'_ Syaoran spoke to him in his mind.

_'Oh dear…'_ Eriol shook his head.

"Hey guys! I got someone to go with me to the Dance!" Tomoyo said.

"WHO??" Everyone asked.

"The one beside me!" Tomoyo pointed.

"ERIOL??!!" Everyone said beside Syaoran.

"Yeah, he asked me!" Tomoyo exclaimed.

"Great going dude!" Kevin said.

Eriol blushed red. 

_'I don't have anyone to go with me…'_ Meiling thought.

As if Kevin had read Meiling's mind, he suddenly stood up and stood in front of Meiling.

"Will you go with me to the Dance, Meiling?" Kevin asked calmly.

"I-I would be glad to, Kevin!" Meiling hugged Kevin very tight. 

_'Did he read my mind? Oh well, I got someone to go with me!'_ Meiling thought smiling.

"Well, today is Thursday, I think we should get a dress!" Sakura suggested.

"But we got no dates…" Naoko said sadly.

"I wish some guys would ask us…or we can just go alone," Rika said.

_'There's absolutely no WAY that some guys could ask us in just ONE day!'_ Naoko thought.

Just then as if a miracle had happened, two guys went up to Naoko and Rika. They both stood in front of them.

"Sup Naoko! Um…I was wondering…would you g-go with me to the Dance?" One of the guys asked.

"Would you, Rika, too go with me to the Dance?" The other guy asked Rika.

"Y-YES!" Both girls screamed.

_'Oh my gosh! I can't believe we got dates already!'_ Naoko thought.

"I did a spell to those two guys!" Eriol whispered to Syaoran, Sakura, and Tomoyo.

"How sweet!!!" Tomoyo said and kissed Eriol on the cheek. Eriol blushed really red.

"WOW! You did that all for Naoko and Rika! That was nice Eriol! Now they won't feel sad!" Sakura exclaimed.

"Nice going there!" Both Syaoran and Kevin said.

"Nice spell Eriol!" Meiling smiled.

"Arigatou all!" Eriol said.

The bell rang. It was time for class. Meiling and Sakura ran to class with a smile on their face since they ALL got dates! Soon the last class was over and they met each other outside in the hallway.

"C'mon Sakura, Meiling, Naoko, Rika, Chiharu! Lets head to my mansion and get some dresses!" Tomoyo suggested.

"Ok!" They all said.

"Ja Syaoran! See you tomorrow!" Sakura kissed Syaoran goodbye.

"Bye Sakura!" Syaoran said.

"Bye everyone!" Kevin waved a bye sign and Eriol did too. 

All the girls rode in Tomoyo's limo and were driven to Tomoyo's mansion. They arrived there and they all quickly charged to Tomoyo's room. 

"Here's the closet of clothes!" Tomoyo pointed to a LARGE room full of clothes.

"Sugoi!" Sakura exclaimed.

"WOW!" Meiling, Naoko, Rika, and Chiharu all said.

"Well, lets start browsing through the clothes and find something that suits you all," Tomoyo said.

"We get to borrow them?" Meiling asked.

"Yeah sure!" Tomoyo said.

"Arigatou!" Everyone said.

---**School**---

"Hey! Lets get the 'plan' over with," Syaoran said.

"What plan?" Kevin asked suspiciously.

"It's—" Eriol whispered everyone.

"Oh I see! Sugoi!" Kevin said.

"Yeah yeah yeah! Lets just get it finished," Syaoran said.

They all headed to the mall and entered into a few shops.

"Hey look at that Syaoran! Get that one!" Kevin pointed.

"Nah…I still wanna look for others that's prettier…" Syaoran was still browsing.

"Look at this one Syaoran!" Eriol pointed at the 'thing'.

"Now that's pretty! Great job Eriol!" Syaoran said.

"That was easy," Eriol said.

"For you…" Kevin laughed.

"Ok, I got it. Now lets go!" Syaoran said.

"Ok…" Eriol and Kevin left too.

---**Tomoyo's Mansion**---

"Found it!!!" Sakura said after going through tons of clothes in a huge room in Tomoyo's mansion.

"It's kawaii, Sakura! Great choice!" Tomoyo said looking at the dress. It was just a simple dress. Pink color. Sakura's favorite.

"Arigatou!" Sakura said.

"Hey! I think I found something too!" Meiling yelled. Everyone ran to her side. She had with her in her hand was a red dress that was sparkling.

"What a kawaii dress, Meiling! Kevin would think you would look kirei in it!" Tomoyo squealed.

"Arigatou!" Meiling blushed.

"I'll just wear the black dress," Naoko said holding a black sparkling dress.

"I choose…the…white!" Chiharu pointed.

"Ano…I choose…dark red!" Rika said holding a dark red dress.

"Very kawaii dresses you all chose! Now go change in them!" Tomoyo said. All of them went to a different room to change. Soon they came out in the dresses they chose. While that, Tomoyo changed into a blue dress.

"Oh my gosh! You ALL look totally kawaii in those dresses!!!" Tomoyo kept squealing.

"Arigatou!" They all blushed.

---**Friday**---

"HOORAY! Today the dance!" Sakura screamed while entering homeroom.

"Yep! We all got dates!" Tomoyo squealed.

"Yep!" Meiling smiled.

"I just can't wait!" Sakura still jumping up and down.

Syaoran, Kevin, and Eriol just watched the genki girls jumping.

_'Today is going to be great!'_ Syaoran thought.

Soon school was over and they all met outside.

"Pick us up at Sakura's house at 6!" Tomoyo instructed to the guys.

"Ok," They said and left.

---**Sakura's House**---

Sakura and the girls were all excited. Suddenly there was a doorbell ringing.

"It must be the guys!" Sakura said.

"Hai! Lets go upstairs!" Tomoyo said and all the girls went upstairs.

"Come in!" A voice said.

The guys enter in and found no one there.

"Huh? Where's everyone?" Syaoran said.

"Hiya gaki! You're here! Well, Sakura and the gals will be down!" Kero said from behind them.

"Kami! Don't scare us!" Eriol said. _(A/N: Did I say kami right?)_

"I present you Sakura Kinomoto!" Kero said. Sakura walked downstairs. Then behind came Tomoyo, Meiling, Naoko, Chiharu, and Rika.

All the guys just stare at them in awe.

_'Sakura looks hot!'_ Syaoran thought.

_'Tomoyo looks beautiful!'_ Eriol thought.

_'Meiling looks gorgeous!'_ Kevin thought.

The other three guys thought the same including Takashi! 

"Shall we go now, ladies?" Eriol said letting everyone out the door with their dates.

"Sakura…you look beautiful!" Syaoran said.

"Tomoyo…you look gorgeous!" Eriol said.

"Meiling…you look dazzling!" Kevin said.

The other three said exactly the same. _(A/N: I don't know their names except Takashi!)_

All the girls blush RED. They all walked to the school and found the dance already starting. They all entered in and all of them had their arms linked together. Every stared at the couples together but mostly everyone looked at Syaoran and Sakura.

"They're all starring at us…" Sakura said.

"Just ignored them, Sakura," Syaoran said.

"Shall we dance?" Syaoran said to Sakura while Eriol said to Tomoyo and Kevin said to Meiling. The other three said the same.

"Ok!" The girls said and the guys led them to the dance floor.

The guys led the girls and they all danced together. Sakura and Syaoran were just looking at each other in the eyes and so was Tomoyo and Eriol. They were enjoying their moment together especially Kevin and Eriol. They both thought the same thing and that was to confess to their dates their true feelings for them. Naoko, Chiharu, and Rika were enjoying their date and were blushing a lot. Syaoran would sometimes accidentally step on each other but I guess that was their first time! Sakura and Syaoran were dancing silently. All of them were just thinking about their dates.

_'Soon the plan is going to take its toll…now I can hardly wait for that!'_ Syaoran thought.

_'Yeah…I got a plan for that too Syaoran!'_ Eriol said to Syaoran's mind.

_'What you mean?'_ Syaoran asked.

_'Don't worry cute descendent. You'll find out soon…'_ Eriol answered to him.

_'Whatever!'_ Syaoran said and shot Eriol a don't-call-me-that look. Eriol and Tomoyo were dancing right behind Syaoran and Sakura. 

Eriol shot him a get-use-to-it look. Sakura and Tomoyo noticed that both were glaring. Both Sakura and Tomoyo sweat-dropped. But they still continue on dancing. Soon the dance ended. 

"That was a great dance!" Sakura said still hanging onto Syaoran.

"Yeah…" Syaoran then kissed Sakura.

"They so look kawaii together…" Tomoyo said.

"Tomoyo…" Eriol said.

"Yes Eriol??" Tomoyo said.

"Come with me outside onegai?" Eriol asked.

"Sure!" Tomoyo followed Eriol outside the dance floor and brung her outside.

They were outside alone just the way Eriol wanted.

"I have something to tell you…" Eriol said.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

From **Glarie**: Again I'm gonna stop here. So you really wanna know what's gonna happen, ne? Well next chapter you will. Anxious for the story to get exciting or the 'plan' to get in motion. It will soon. I think this chapter is gonna be like a 10 chapter I think. Ja ne! Plz REVIEW! Arigatou!


	7. 'Plan' Revealed and More Surprises

From **Glarie**: Ok, I really want to rush the story up so that I can finish my other stories and also to start my new fic I'm already working on! So this story might be about…11 chapters? Maybe…well continue on reading and check out my other story *NEW* one soon! I hope…

**Disclaimers**: I don't own CCS plus I keep forgetting to put this but you get the point! 

Chapter 7 – 'Plan' Revealed and More Surprises 

**By Glarie**

**Sakura: 16**

**Syaoran: 16**

**Tomoyo: 16**

**Eriol: 16**

**Meiling: 16**

**Kevin: 16 (Don't they make a great couple?)**

"Eriol, what is it that you want to tell me?" Tomoyo asked.

"Well, I have known you for some time and…" Eriol trailed off.

"And???" Tomoyo asked.

"…Ashiteru!" Eriol finally said. _(A/N: You know it was going to come to this anyways!)_

"I-I…love you t-too, Eriol!" Tomoyo said. 

_'I can't believe it! Eriol loves me! I'm in heaven!'_ Tomoyo thought. 

Their eyes both met each other and in a sec, they kissed a passionate kiss. It was heaven to both Eriol and Tomoyo. While that, Sakura and the others were watching them outside. Tomoyo and Eriol had broken the kiss when they heard giggling.

"Hey Eriol," Syaoran said smiling.

"H-Hey!" Eriol try responding without stuttering.

"About time," Syaoran said.

Sakura, Naoko, Chiharu, and Rika were all giggling.

"W-What?" Tomoyo was blushing red.

"You know!" They all said with a sly smile.

Tomoyo this time was blushing all shades of red from embarrassment.

"It w-was just a kiss!" Tomoyo said calmly. 

"Yeah sure…" Sakura said.

"Well Eriol, you finally admit it! And about time!" Syaoran said patting him in the back.

"W-What??" Eriol and Tomoyo were blushing really red. _(A/N: Like a tomato!)_

"So Tomoyo…how it feels to be in love?" Sakura asked.

"Ano…" Tomoyo started.

"Yeah Eriol. How it feels to be in love???" Syaoran asked too.

Tomoyo couldn't think of anything to say and neither Eriol. They both just stood there frozen blushing redder. 

"I guess great!" Tomoyo finally said.

Everyone giggled.

"Well, c'mon! We still have a bit time left for the dance!" Sakura shouted and ran back to the dance room. Everyone followed alone holding hands with their dates. Some couples. They all walked back to the dance floor. Tomoyo just sat down with Eriol at a table nearby while the others danced. Sakura and Syaoran were enjoying it a lot since Syaoran have not got much time to spend with Sakura. The Dance ended then at 8:30p.m.

"Enjoy yourself?" Sakura asked as they walked over to Tomoyo and Eriol.

"Just fine!" Tomoyo said. Meiling, Kevin, and the rest walked over to them.

"The dance is over already!" Meiling whined.

"Yeah so…" Sakura stopped since Syaoran continued.

"Lets just all take a walk!" Syaoran finished for Sakura.

"Gomen but I got to go! See ya!" Naoko said.

"Me too. I'm supposed to go home after the dance!" Chiharu said dragging Takashi along. 

"Sayonara everyone!" Rika said and left with Chiharu and Naoko.

"Well, I guess that leaves us!" Meiling said.

"Yeah," Tomoyo said. 

They all left to take a walk. They were mostly quiet during the whole walk.

"So did you have a fun time, my love?" Kevin asked.

"W-What did you s-say???" Meiling asked.

"I said, 'my love,'" Kevin repeated the word.

"Does that mean-" Meiling was stopped by Kevin cause he had kissed her. 

_'Oh my gosh! Does that mean…'_ Meiling stopped thinking when she heard Kevin say.

"Yes, I do love you!" Kevin smiled. "I guess I loved you since we were little."

"M-Me too!" Meiling hugged him. He returned the hug. Tomoyo, Eriol, Sakura, and Syaoran were watching the two happy couple.

"Another couple! So kawaii!" Tomoyo clapped.

"Two couples in ONE night!" Sakura giggled while Meiling and Kevin blushed.

"Yeah!" Syaoran said surprised.

_'Meiling has finally found her guy!'_ Syaoran thought.

_'I know…good for her, ne?'_ Eriol sent a message to Syaoran's mind.

_'Yeah…'_ Syaoran thought.

They all became silent again during the walk till Sakura was going to ask the question that bugged her for a while.

_'I just can't stand it. I have to ask Syaoran sometime and this is the perfect time. So here goes…'_ Sakura thought.

"Syaoran…" Sakura started.

"Yes???" Syaoran asked.

"I got…a question," Sakura said.

"What is it, Sakura?" Syaoran asked.

"Well, this had been bugging me for a while so I want to know the answer now," Sakura said and looked at Syaoran in the eye.

"Why have you been avoiding me?" Sakura asked.

_'I knew it was going to come to this. Well, here goes…'_ Syaoran thought.

"Well, the reason is because…" Syaoran trailed off.

"Because????" Sakura asked.

"Well, I wanted to sort of surprise you but I guess I'll say it now," Syaoran said and bent down in front of Sakura on his knees. Sakura was surprised. Meiling, Tomoyo, and Eriol were kind of surprised. 'Acting' surprised that is.

"Will you…marry me???" Syaoran asked still on his knees.

"Where did you get that idea???" Sakura was totally shocked.

"I can explain!" Tomoyo and Eriol said together.

"Please tell me everything," Sakura said.

"Iie, I'll explain Tomoyo, Eriol," Syaoran said.

"Ok," Tomoyo and Eriol said.

"Well, when Meiling came back she whispered something to me after we had visited your house. She said that was I ever going to proposed," Syaoran explained.

"SHE DID???" Sakura shocked and surprised.

"Yep! I want you two to be happy!" Meiling said.

"Continue…" Sakura said.

"Well, I told her that probably and she said to me to meet her after school so that we can go to the mall and get the gowns and ring," Syaoran said.

"RING??? We haven't even got that yet!!!" Tomoyo wailed.

"Well, when you girls were at Tomoyo's mansion, Kevin, Eriol, and I headed to the mall looking for a ring already," Syaoran said.

"Ahh! I could have chose a kawaii ring!" Tomoyo said.

"Is that why you avoided me the whole time???" Sakura asked.

"Hai, it was a surprise Sakura," Syaoran said.

"Arigatou Syaoran, demo…" Sakura voice trailed off.

"What Sakura? You won't accept?" Syaoran's voice suddenly turns low.

"Not that…just…" Sakura began.

"Just?" Everyone asked.

"We're like SO young to get married this early!" Sakura explained.

"I know. I just planned this ahead, demo," Syaoran said.

"Demo??" Sakura asked.

"We can always get married after we graduated!" Syaoran smiled.

"Hai! Ashiteru Syaoran!" They both kissed while Eriol, Tomoyo, Meiling, and Kevin watched.

"So kawaii!" Tomoyo squealed.

"Hai! Now Tomoyo, I too have a surprise for you!" Eriol said.

"What???" Tomoyo squealed as Eriol bent down same as Syaoran.

"Will you, Tomoyo, marry me?" Eriol asked on his knees.

"Oh my gosh!! HAI, I WILL!!!!" Tomoyo squealed and kissed him, which was like forever.

"Ok. Now my turn!" Kevin did again the same thing as Syaoran and Eriol. _(A/N: Again! Liking this?)_

"Meiling, I love you so much. Will you marry me?" Kevin did the same as well. 

"HAI HAI HAI HAI HAI!" Meiling jumping up and kissed Kevin. 

"Huh? When did you two plan this???" Syaoran asked.

"Well, when I found out about you doing the wedding preparation thing, I decided to do the same!" Eriol explained.

"Eriol told me the plan and I too, wanted to surprise Meiling!" Kevin said and hugged her.

"You're the best Syaoran!" Sakura kissed him. 

"Arigatou Eriol! For all you had done for me! Ashiteru!" Tomoyo said and kissed Eriol like forever.

"You're so sweet and so caring towards me!" Meiling pulled Kevin to her and they kissed.

_(A/N: Funny they all kiss, ne?)_

Sakura broke the kiss when she realized it was 9:00p.m.

"Oh god! I have to be home by now!" Sakura panicked.

"Oyasumi nasai Syaoran, Tomoyo, Meiling, Kevin!" Sakura said and gave a last kiss before leaving Syaoran.

"Well, I guess I should be going too!" Tomoyo said.

"Oyasumi all!" Tomoyo said and went home.

"Oyasumi!" They all said to each other and left to their homes. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

From **Glarie**: **HOW WAS IT??? DID I RUSH THINGS TOO FAST? IF I DID, GOMEN! I WANTED TO GET THIS STORY DONE FOR MY NEXT FIC! WELL PLZ LEAVE A REVIEW! THE Next chap will b up soon! Ja ne and arigatou for reading!**


	8. Two Years Pass...

From **Glarie**: Gomen I had rushed the last chapter but I really wanted to get the story over with for the next story! Ok, here's the next chapter…

Chapter 8 – Two Years Pass… 

**By Glarie**

**Sakura: 18**

**Syaoran: 18**

**Tomoyo: 18**

**Eriol: 18**

**Meiling: 18**

**Kevin: 18 **

It was their last day at High School. The gang were all excited since the wedding will be held SOON. Sakura, Tomoyo, and Meiling were all jumping up and down. Syaoran, Eriol, and Kevin just watched the hyper girls. Sakura had longer hair, Tomoyo had left it a bit longer since Eriol won't let Tomoyo cut her hair, and Meiling's hair was a little shorter. Sakura was still not good at math but still improved. They were all having lunch under the cherry blossom tree.

"I'm so excited!!!" Sakura screamed.

"Me too!" Tomoyo said.

"Last day…days past by so fast," Eriol said.

"Aren't you happy Eriol? Or do you want to repeat 12th grade?" Syaoran asked laughing.

"No way! Absolutely not!" Eriol said seriously.

"Chill down Eriol. Syaoran was just messing!" Kevin said laughing.

Eriol was crossing his arms like a little boy. Everyone laughed and Eriol's face was red. Then Naoko, Chiharu, and Rika walked by and sat down with them.

"So what's up?" Chiharu said.

Everyone stopped laughing except Syaoran. He was totally cracking up badly because of Eriol's face. Tomato face that is! 

"Stop laughing at me!!!" Eriol shouted.

_'WOW! We hardly see the bad side of Eriol. Oh Syaoran…he's taking it too far,'_ Sakura thought and sigh.

"F-Fine," Syaoran was laughing a little. Naoko, Chiharu, and Rika were clueless.

"So anyways…what's up?" Naoko said.

"Nothing. Just laughing our heads off," Syaoran said.

"Oh…" Chiharu just said.

The BELL rang. Sakura and the rest got off their seats and said bye and then for class. Class again past by and soon it was over. Sakura met the others outside.

"School over finally!!!" Sakura wailed.

Sakura and the rest said, 'hooray!' 

"So lets go somewhere," Sakura suggested.

"First, lets get rid of our backpacks," Syaoran said.

"OK, I'll go home and drop it off. Wanna come?" Sakura asked everyone.

"Sure!" They all replied. 

They all ran to Sakura's house. Then they entered in.

"Hi Kero!" Sakura hugged the little bear.

"Hey there Sakura," Kero said.

"Are we having a party?" Kero asked.

"Why you say that?" Sakura asked.

"Then why's everyone here?" Kero pointed to everyone.

"We're just putting our backpacks here and head out somewhere," Sakura said.

"Oh," Kero said. Kero went over to Syaoran.

"Hiya gaki!" Kero greeted his 'usual' greeting.

"Not now," Syaoran pushed Kero aside.

"Kero…want cake????" Tomoyo asked from behind.

"CAKE?? WHERE????" Kero asked.

"In there," Tomoyo pointed to the table.

"CAKE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Kero wailed and started gobbling.

Everyone sweat-dropped.

"Arigatou T-Tomoyo!" Kero said between bites.

"Your very welcome!" Tomoyo said.

"So…were are we going???" Meiling asked.

"I dunno. Never thought of anything yet," Sakura respond.

"Well, c'mon! THINK!!!" Meiling wailed.

"Umm…the movie???" Sakura suggested.

"DAIJOUBU!" They all respond together.

"Ja Kero. Enjoy your meal. We'll be gone for a while!" Sakura said and slammed the door shut.

Sakura, Tomoyo, Meiling, Kevin, Syaoran, and Eriol were walking over to the theater. During the walk they spoke a little.

"So Sakura, when is the wedding going to be?" Tomoyo asked.

"I'm not sure," Sakura said. "Syaoran, you know?"

"I think…2 weeks later," Syaoran said. "Fine with you Sakura?"

"Of course!" Sakura exclaimed.

"Then…I will have my wedding a week after yours!" Tomoyo said.

"Great!" Eriol exclaimed.

"Then ours will be a week later too!" Meiling exclaimed clutching Kevin's hand.

"That's ok," Kevin said.

They had then finally arrived at the theater.

"Uh…what are we going to watch?" Meiling suddenly asked.

"Lets see…there's A Walk To Remember…" Sakura said them all.

"OH KAWAII! I wanna see the first movie!" Tomoyo squealed.

_(A/N: Sorry but that movie just popped in my mind!)_

"Ok," Sakura said and then Sakura and Syaoran got the tickets for the movie. They entered into the place and found the room which show the movie, 'A Walk to Remember.' They found some seats and sat down. They waited till the movie start but Tomoyo was way too impatient.

"Why isn't the movie starting????" Tomoyo whined.

"Don't worry, my love, it will start soon," Eriol said while trying to calm down the hyper Tomoyo.

"Oh all right," Tomoyo muttered.

Suddenly after all the boring advertising shows the movie started. Tomoyo had finally calmed down from the hyper ness. They sat there watching the movie. It was very romantic but mostly Sakura and Syaoran were kissing, Tomoyo was way excited next too Eriol, and Meiling just watched. When the movie had ended Tomoyo was squealing about how romantic it was. They walked out of the room and outside. Suddenly Sakura's stomach growled.

"I'm hungry!!!" Sakura whined.

"Yeah…" Meiling's stomach growled too.

"Lets find a place to eat," Syaoran suggested.

"YAY YAY!" Sakura hugged him.

They walked and search for a restaurant. Their stomachs grew louder. 

"Are we there yet??" Sakura asked.

"Yeah…we're here!" Syaoran pointed at a buffet.

"YAY! Lets go in!" Sakura ran fast to the door. Everyone sweat-dropped to see Sakura run so fast when she was very hungry.

"Hurry up you guys!!!" Sakura yelled.

"Coming!" They all said. They entered into the buffet.

"How many peoples with you?" The guy asked at the counter.

"Six," Sakura replied.

"Ok, follow me," The guy led them all to a table.

"Ok, I'm going to get a plate!" Sakura said and ran to get a plate to fill it up with yummy food. ^^

Sakura packed her plate with foods. Syaoran and the others did the same. Sakura had like 3 plates with her and the others one.

"Slow down Sakura," Syaoran said.

"Well, I haven't eaten much and I'm so hungry," Sakura said and start gobbling down the food on her second plate. The others sweat-dropped and ate their food. Soon they were done and got the waiter. They paid and then walked home.

"Oyasumi nasai Syaoran! Thanks for dinner!" Sakura said. "Oyasumi everyone!"

"Oyasumi minna!" Everyone said and left.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

From **Glarie**: Sorry this chapter seem boring and WAY TOO SHORT. I'm now going to write chapter 9 now! Ja ne! Please leave a review! 


	9. Wedding Day

From **Glarie**: Hi Hi Hi! So please don't hurt me since I don't own CCS and ALSO this chapter is probably going to be short though. I really want to get a new story on! So ENJOY this chapter!****

**Chapter 9 – Wedding Day **

**By Glarie**

**Sakura: 18**

**Syaoran: 18**

**Tomoyo: 18**

**Eriol: 18**

**Meiling: 18**

Kevin: 18 

2 weeks has past and now it was the day of the wedding. Syaoran had called his mother and sisters to come to Japan for the wedding since Syaoran wanted the wedding to take place in Japan, not Hong Kong. Sakura didn't really care. 

---**Flashback**---

Sakura and Syaoran were walking to Sakura's house. They knew they had to tell Sakura's parents some time so this was the best time now. It was a week before the wedding. Sakura and Syaoran were standing outside the door. Sakura decided to ring the doorbell.

DING DONG!

"Coming!" Touya yelled.

Touya open the door and to his surprise Sakura and Syaoran stand there holding hands.

"So what you want, gaki?" Touya asked.

"May we come in now, Touya?" Sakura interrupted them.

"Whatever…" Touya said and let them in.

Sakura and Syaoran sat down on the couch while Touya got tea. Sakura's dad entered the room.

"Konbanwa Syaoran! What brings you here?" He asked.

"Well, we both have something to say dad," Sakura started.

"What is that?" He asked.

"We're…going to get married," Syaoran finished for Sakura.

"You what!!!" Touya nearly dropped the tea in his hand.

"Calm down Touya," He said. _(A/N: What's Sakura's dad name??? Anyone?)_

"I said we're going to get married," Syaoran repeated.

"I cannot believe this!" Touya fell on the couch.

"Wow! He took this good!" Syaoran laughed a little.

"Damare!" Touya yelled.

"Please stop yelling. We should respect Sakura's decision," He said.

"Hai. Touya, I'm an adult now so please don't get mad. It's my decision," Sakura said calmly.

"I guess I can't argue about that," Touya muttered. Sakura smiled.

"But you BETTER promise to take care of Sakura or else I'll come down and get you!" Touya warned.

"I will," Syaoran said.

---**End of Flashback**---

"SAKURA????????" Tomoyo waved at hand in front of her face.

"Oh…gomen Tomoyo," Sakura apologized.

"It's ok," Tomoyo smiled.

Sakura was standing up still while Tomoyo was starring at the white gown dress for the wedding. Tomoyo checked Sakura to see if there was any mistakes or others.

"You look so kawaii!!!" Tomoyo squealed.

"Arigatou Tomoyo!" Sakura blushed.

"Just look at you! You're grown up and now even getting married!" Tomoyo wailed.

"Yeah I know!" Sakura exclaimed.

"Well, I'm going to get married a week later anyways!" Tomoyo said.

"Hey!" Meiling came in.

"HI!" Sakura and Tomoyo said.

"Wow! Sakura…you look kirei!" Meiling complimented.

"Arigatou!!" Sakura blushed red.

"Well, the wedding's going to start soon!" Tomoyo reminded.

Meanwhile… 

Syaoran was in a room walking around back and forth. Eriol was guessing that he was nervous about the wedding.

_'Why's Syaoran walking around back and forth?'_ Eriol asked himself.

"Syaoran, what is the matter?" Eriol asked.

"Nothing…just nervous," Syaoran said and continue on pasting back and forth.

"About the wedding?" Kevin asked.

"Yeah…" Syaoran said. "When is it going to start?"

"Lets see…" Eriol was checking his watch. "In about 10 minutes!"

---**In The Room Sakura Is In**---

"Sakura, the wedding is going to start in 10 minutes," Tomoyo reminded her.

"Ok, I guess I'm ready," Sakura said.

---**In The Room Syaoran Is In**---

"Hey Syaoran! It's time!" Eriol shouted to Syaoran.

"O-Ok," Syaoran was nervous and yet excited too since he was going to marry the woman he loved.

Syaoran walked down the aisle. _(A/N: I don't have any clue how the wedding is going to be so gomen if it isn't right! Don't blame me!)_

Sakura was in the other room just about to walk down the aisle to were Syaoran was. Tomoyo whispered good luck to Sakura. Sakura was scared but didn't show her fear. She began down the aisle not paying attention at all the eyes starring at her. Sakura finally was facing Syaoran. She smiled even though Syaoran couldn't see it. The guy started saying the words about stuffs. (I got no clue what he's saying so I'm skipping all this!) After all that, he said, "You may now kiss the bride."

_'Finally he says the words I have been longing to hear!'_ Syaoran said and raised the veil. (I think) They kissed which was more like forever. Sakura and Syaoran were enjoying it and didn't care of peoples stare at them. Finally they broke the kiss and everyone cheered. Tomoyo had tears running down her eyes and so did Meiling. Kevin and Eriol cheered and Touya just glared and smiled at Sakura.

They walked down the aisle. Everyone clapped and cheered louder. 

"I'm glad all that part was over with," Syaoran said and sigh.

"Me too! Now we have each other!" Sakura said and hugged Syaoran. 

---**Sakura's House**---

(A/N: No, Sakura doesn't live at her house and now lives with Syaoran at his apartment but they are all celebrating at Sakura's house. Duh! Were she was raised.)

Everyone cheered. Sakura had in her hand, a glass of wine.

"Sakura, are you sure you're ready for wine?" Her father asked with a serious face.

"Absolutely!!!" Sakura said and drank down the wine after they did the toast. Sakura just shivered a little. 

"So…how was it?" Tomoyo asked.

"It…w-was g-g-great!" Sakura was stuttering.

"Yeah right!" Syaoran said.

"It was Syaoran," Sakura said.

"Ok then," Syaoran said but was still worried about Sakura a little. 

They party all night and Sakura got even drunk. Tomoyo, Meiling, Kevin, Syaoran, and Eriol partied till 1 a.m. Sakura was the only one who was drunk the most.

"I think we should leave. It's late," Tomoyo suggested. "Oyasumi!"

"Yeah. Oyasumi nasai everyone!" Eriol said and left with Tomoyo.

Meiling yawned. 

"I'm already sleepy! Well, I might as well go as well! Oyasumi minna!" Meiling said.

"Oyasumi minna!" Kevin said and left behind with Meiling.

"I guess since we're leave, I guess we should go as well," Syaoran said.

"O-Ok," Sakura said.

"Are you going to be all right, kaijuu?" Touya asked.

"Damare!" Sakura said.

"We'll be fine," Syaoran said. "Oyasumi."

"O-Oyasumi," Sakura said.

They left out of the house.

"Walk safely!!!" Touya yelled after them.

"Daijoubu," They both replied.

As they were walking to Syaoran's apartment, Syaoran could tell that Sakura couldn't walk straight so he carried her on his back. 

"Arigatou Syaoran," Sakura then fell asleep.

Syaoran walked to his apartment carrying Sakura on his back. He arrived and unlocked the doors and led Sakura to his room. He slowly slipped her on his bed. He then crawled in and fell asleep.

"Oyasumi nasai Sakura," Syaoran whispered and fell asleep.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

From **Glarie**: Hehe. Sakura got drunk! Well, this was a short chapter cause it was only a wedding. Nothing much happens there. So sorry but I guess the next couple of chapter will be as short as this! Please leave a review! Ja ne!


	10. Tomoyo's Wed

From **Glarie**: Hey hey! I got chap 10 up now! Aren't you happy I update QUICK!? Well, here's the other wedding for you to enjoy! 

Arigatou all for reviewing my stories! Thanks a whole bunch! ~ Chapter 10 – Tomoyo's Wed 

**By Glarie**

**Sakura: 18**

**Syaoran: 18**

**Eriol: 18**

**Tomoyo: 18**

**Meiling: 18**

Kevin: 18 

Today is the day before the wedding for Tomoyo and Eriol. Tomoyo and Eriol were excited. Now Sakura, Syaoran, Meiling, and Kevin walked into the room. _(A/N: They are at Tomoyo's mansion)_

"Konnichiwa Tomoyo, Eriol," Sakura greeted warmly.

"Oh konnichiwa minna!" Tomoyo greeted.

"Konnichiwa," They all replied.

"So how you doing?" Sakura asked.

"Just fine. I'm sooooo excited about tomorrow! I'm sooooo happy!" Tomoyo wailed.

"Calm down. Just don't be too nervous," Sakura said calming down the genki girl. Eriol smiled.

"Gomen. I'm too excited," Tomoyo giggled. Everyone sweat-dropped.

"Yay! After you have your wedding, we get to have ours!" Meiling exclaimed.

"So many weddings…" Syaoran said and sigh.

Everyone turned to Syaoran. Syaoran just muttered, 'never mind.' Then everyone started chatting about how the wedding is going to be and so on. The guys listen while girls talked which seem like forever. Soon it was getting late and everyone said goodbye. Eriol left to his house and told Tomoyo that he would see her tomorrow.

"Oyasumi Tomoyo," Eriol said and left.

Tomoyo got changed and went to bed. It kind of took Tomoyo a while to sleep cause she was too excited about tomorrow.

_'Ok. I just have to calm down and try not to be excited. I need my sleep or else I'll wake up late like Sakura!'_ Tomoyo thought and then after a couple of minutes she fell asleep. _(A/N: About time, ne?)_

---**Next Morning**---

Ring Ring!

Tomoyo slowly rose out of her bed and got the phone.

"Moshi moshi," Tomoyo said in a sleep voice.

"Morning my love," Eriol greeted on the other line.

"Ohayou!" Tomoyo greeted too.

"Good. You're awake. Well, I'm going to pick you up now. Ja!" Eriol said and hung up.

Tomoyo went back to her room, took a quick shower, and got changed into the gown. (I think. Something like that) Tomoyo heard the doorbell and ran to the door. Eriol was there.

"Tomoyo, you look great. Well, c'mon. Lets go!" Eriol said and Tomoyo left into his car.

---**Wedding Place**---

"Tomoyo, you look kirei!" Sakura complimented.

"Thanks!" Tomoyo replied.

"Well, lets get you inside," Sakura led Tomoyo to a room while Eriol and the others were in a different room.

"Sugoi! Your gown looks so kirei!" Meiling complimented.

"Arigatou Meiling!" Tomoyo said.

"Well, the wedding doesn't start in 20 minutes so we still have a bit time too chat!" Sakura squealed.

"Yep," Tomoyo said.

They chatted about life and wedding. Tomoyo was nervous when the wedding was going to start. 10 minutes has pass.

"10 minutes pass already," Tomoyo shriek. 

"Don't tell me you're nervous, Tomoyo," Sakura said.

"ME? I'm not," Tomoyo lied.

"It's ok to be nervous. I was nervous too! I felt all the people's eyes starring at me and that I hated!" Sakura whined.

"Oh. Thanks Sakura! That makes me feel better!" Tomoyo smiled.

Meanwhile… 

"Now it's my turn to say, 'Are you nervous, Eriol?'" Syaoran asked smiling.

"I-Iie, I'm not," Eriol replied.

"Yeah sure…" Syaoran muttered.

"Were you nervous?" Eriol asked.

"Iie," Syaoran replied.

"Hey guys!" Kevin walked into the room.

"Hey," Syaoran and Eriol said together.

"Eriol, are you ready? The wedding's in 5 minutes!" Kevin reminded.

"Hai," Eriol replied.

"Well, c'mon! Lets go already," Kevin dragged Eriol outside. 

---**Other Room**---

"C'mon Tomoyo! It's already starting!" Sakura wailed.

"Coming," Tomoyo sighed and followed Sakura.

Tomoyo walked along with Sakura by her side. Tomoyo saw that Eriol was there already waiting. He was wearing a tux. (of course) Tomoyo reach by his side finally. Then the priest starting saying all those stuffs. (I don't know what he says!) Tomoyo and Eriol were looking at each other though Tomoyo still had her veil covering her face. Meiling was seated somewhere with Kevin. She had a huge smile on her face.

_'Hurry up…hurry up…'_ Tomoyo repeated that over and over. 

_'Kawaii. I want my wedding to be like that!'_ Meiling smiled.

_'I'm just so happy…and nervous. I wish he would hurry…'_ Eriol thought. 

Syaoran smiled at what Eriol was thinking. "Now you may kiss the bride." The priest finally said those words. Eriol then slowing pulled up the veil, which covered Tomoyo's beautiful face. Tomoyo was relieved that she could finally see Eriol's face. Eriol lean down and Tomoyo up and they kissed. Then everyone started cheering but Tomoyo and Eriol ignored it cause they were enjoying their kiss. They broke the kiss and heard all the cheering. Eriol and Tomoyo walked down the aisle.

"Isn't that kawaii?" Sakura asked Syaoran, Meiling, and Kevin.

"Yeah," They all replied.

"C'mon!" Sakura dragged Syaoran by his arm and they followed.

"Hooray. Our weddings coming up!" Meiling hugged Kevin.

"Yeah. Now I'm going to be nervous," Kevin said in a low voice.

"Nah you won't," Meiling said and pulled Kevin along to where Sakura and Syaoran were.

Tomoyo and Eriol were linking hands together walking down the aisle. Everyone cheered along. Rika, Naoko, and Chiharu were crying soft cries of happiness. Sakura, Syaoran, Meiling, and Kevin were smiling. Touya and Fujitaka were smiling as well. 

---**Tomoyo's Mansion**---

Sakura, Tomoyo, Meiling, Kevin, Syaoran, Eriol, Takashi, Naoko, Chiharu, Rika, Yukito, Touya, Nakura, Fujitaka, and Sonomi were all there at the mansion. Tomoyo had decided to hold a ball. Sakura, Syaoran, Tomoyo, Eriol, Meiling, Kevin, Nakura, Touya, Takashi, and Chiharu were all dancing while Naoko, Chiharu, Yukito, Fujitaka, and Sonomi were watching them all have fun. 

"Tomoyo, this dance is fantastic!" Sakura exclaimed.

"Arigatou!" Tomoyo replied.

"It seems like Touya and Nakura are enjoying themselves," Syaoran said.

"Yep!" Sakura said.

"They make a kawaii couple!" Sakura said.

"They do? I never look at it that way. I thought it was Yukito and Nakura," Syaoran replied.

"I never look at it that way!" Sakura replied and continue on dancing with Syaoran.

"This dance is so great," Meiling said smiling.

"Yeah…" Kevin said and they kissed. (Kawaii!)

They all continue on dancing till it reached 12. 

"Thanks Tomoyo for inviting us, demo we must be going. Oyasumi," Fujitaka said.

"Dad, I think I'll stay a little longer," Touya said.

"Daijoubu, ja," Fujitaka said.

"Ja," Touya said and continue on dancing.

"Oyasumi Fujitaka," Tomoyo said.

Then Fujitaka left the mansion. Everyone else continue on dancing till 12:30p.m. Everyone decided to take a rest and sat down.

"That was such a great dance! Now I'm tired," Sakura said.

"Hey! I got an idea!" Tomoyo said.

"Nani?" Sakura asked.

"We can get Naoko to tell us scary stories," Tomoyo smiled.

"S-S-Scary s-stories???" Sakura stuttering and frighten.

"Don't worry Sakura. Just sit with me and you'll be fine," Syaoran said.

"A-Arigatou Syaoran," Sakura then sat down on the floor next to Syaoran.

"Ok then," Naoko said.

Everyone sat down in a circle. Naoko began her story.

"Once there was girl sixteen years old. She has just came home from a party and walked home. While she was walking, she swore that she heard a noise coming from these woods. She decided to check it out and heard the noise grew louder ever time she got nearer. When she got deeper into the woods, she saw this light. She came near to the light and found a ghost," Naoko said but was cut off by Sakura's shriek.

"Ahh! Please don't say any more!" Sakura wailed but Syaoran tried to comfort.

Everyone laughed. Sakura was red.

"Could we do something else besides listening to stories, onegai?" Sakura asked.

"What you have in mind?" Meiling asked.

Tomoyo had an evil smile.

"How about hide and seek?" Tomoyo asked.

"Isn't that a kids game?" Syaoran asked.

"Yeah I know, demo it seems to be fun in the *dark*!" Tomoyo smiled.

Sakura shrieked just thinking of finding them in the dark.

"So how about it?" Tomoyo asked everyone.

"Um…just for a short while," Syaoran said not liking the game.

"HAI!" Everyone said except Sakura.

"Sakura, are you ok with this game?" Meiling asked.

"S-Sure," Sakura stuttered.

"Ok then. Sakura you find us!" Tomoyo suggested.

"M-Me?" Sakura asked.

"Hai, you! Is that ok?" Tomoyo asked.

"Daijoubu…" Sakura said. 

Sakura started to count to 100 since it is a LARGE mansion. Then everyone started scrambling through the whole place and found a hiding spot. 

"Ok…I-I'm coming," Sakura stuttered.

'Hmm…I'll check the kitchen,' Sakura thought. 

Sakura walked to the kitchen, which was quite large. There she saw a figure standing in the shadows. _'Ekk. Who's he or she?'_ Sakura thought. Suddenly the figure approach Sakura. Sakura was about to scream but then a hand stopped her because it covers her mouth.

"Shh. It's me, Syaoran," Syaoran said.

"Oh. You scared me," Sakura said.

"Gomen. I didn't want to hide and let you be scared in the dark," Syaoran said.

"Oh said I-I'm s-scared?" Sakura asked.

"Cause of the story about the girl in the woods *alone* and your stuttering," Syaoran said smiling.

"You know me too well," Sakura smiled feeling safer with Syaoran.

"Lets find the rest," Syaoran said.

"Really? You'll help me? Arigatou!" Sakura hugged him.

"It's no problem," Syaoran only said.

Syaoran and Sakura started searching for the rest. First they found Meiling in the living room hiding behind the couch. Sakura then searched through other rooms and found Eriol, Takashi, and Kevin.. Last who they didn't find was Tomoyo, Rika, Chiharu, and Naoko. Sakura, Syaoran, Meiling, Eriol, Kevin, and Takashi entered into Tomoyo's room. Sakura thought she heard some mumbling near the closer and slowly opened it.

"…BOO!!!!!!!" Tomoyo, Rika, Chiharu, and Naoko shouted to Sakura, Syaoran, Meiling, Eriol, and Takashi.

Sakura and Meiling screamed loud while Syaoran, Eriol, Kevin, and Takashi covered their ears. Tomoyo, Naoko, Chiharu, and Rika were laughing so hard.

"You should *laughs* have seen the *laughs* look on your faces!" Tomoyo kept on laughing.

Sakura and Meiling's face were red. The guys didn't get a bid scared.

"Don't do that!!!" Sakura screamed.

"Gomen gomen gomen!" Tomoyo said still laughing.

"Don't get mad Sakura," Syaoran said and put his arms around her.

"I hate being scared," Sakura sigh.

Sakura looked at her watch and found it was 1. 

"Already one! It's late! I guess I'll be going! Oyasumi minna!" Sakura said.

"Oyasumi minna," Syaoran said and left with Sakura.

"I have to go home as well, oyasumi minna!" Chiharu said and left with Takashi.

"Oyasumi," Rika and Naoko said and left.

"OYASUMI!" Tomoyo and Eriol shouted.

Everyone left the mansion and headed to their home.

"I had such a great time. You Syaoran?" Sakura asked.

"Yeah I guess…" Syaoran said and sigh.

"Huh? What's the matter?" Sakura asked.

"If this was worse, I think Meiling's weddings is even WORSE," Syaoran said.

Sakura laughed.

"I'm sure it's going too be fine!" Sakura said.

Syaoran groan.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

From **Glarie**: Like this chapter? It's longer then the one about Sakura's wedding. Well, please leave a review! Arigatou and ja ne! 


	11. Meiling's Wed

From **Glarie**: Hey all! Now here's Meiling's Wedding! ENJOY!

To **Everyone!!!**: Thank you all for reviewing my chapters! **A BIG ARIGATOU** to you all! You're the best!

To **Keetra**: Thank you for explaining the things about the wedding stuffs to me! Arigatou! At first, I didn't have a TINY CLUE but now at least I do. Thanks for your help! Thanks for reviewing too!

To **Jackie Lee**: Hi! I like your idea. Though gomen, demo I don't want to add the kidnapping. Gomen! But I will add the hide and seek ok? Well, I hope it makes you a bitty happy! Thanks for the review!

To **Kawaii-Sakura**: Ok. Here it is. Meiling's Wedding. Enjoy! Thanks for review!

To **Odessa**: Thanks for your reviews! I love it. I hope Emily enjoys it! Well, here's Meiling's wedding!

To **Dj King**: Well, here's the fic! Meiling's Wedding! Arigatou for reviews!

To **Fuu-chan**: Hope you enjoy the chapter and hai, I am in a rush to finish this chapter so then I can add a new chap!

**Gomen if I didn't add your pen name! Well, please enjoy this chap!**

Chapter 11 – Meiling's Wed 

**By Glarie**

**Sakura: 18**

**Syaoran: 18**

**Eriol: 18**

**Tomoyo: 18**

**Meiling: 18**

Kevin: 18 

"Hooray! Tomorrow is finally my wedding!" Meiling said screaming.

Everyone was at Meiling's apartment. 

"Calm down Meiling! You're going to break your bed apart!" Sakura said.

Meiling was jumping up and down on her bed. _(A/N: That's what I do!)_ Meiling was mostly excited and Kevin was just sitting down on the couch watching the excited hyper girl.

"Well, I'm way too excited about tomorrow! I have the perfect 'idea'!" Meiling said grinning evilly.

"Huh? What idea???" Tomoyo asked suspiciously.

"You'll see!" Meiling said and continue on jumping up and down. 

"Don't get any BAD ideas, Meiling," Syaoran warn.

"Don't worry…" Meiling was snickering.

"I got a bad feeling about this…" Eriol said quietly.

"Me too…" Sakura shriek.

It was 10 and everyone decided that it was time to go home. Everyone said their goodbyes and warn Meiling to not get excited. 

"Oyasumi, my love," Kevin said and closed the door behind him.

"OYASUMI!" Meiling shouted after him.

Meiling locked the door and then changed and went to sleep. Meiling tried to sleep but all the excitement kept her up so she went to the living room and got a movie to watch. Meiling got the movie , 'Pearl Harbor.' Meiling got herself popcorn and then prop herself down on the couch. Meiling watched the video and then it turn 12. 

"I'm bored," Meiling whined.

"I guess I should sleep then," Meiling said and crouch onto her bed and tried sleeping. 

_'Why can't I go to sleep? Grr…'_ Meiling complained to herself in her thoughts.

Meiling complained to herself and decided to listen to music. Soon she fell asleep listening to the song, 'Cry.' 

---**Morning**---

The sun shine through the curtains waking Meiling up. Meiling then got up and got changed. Meiling then took a quick shower and heard the phone ringing.

"Hey hey Meiling! So I guess you're up. Ok, I'll pick you up so we can get the wedding started!" Tomoyo said from the other line.

"Ok. Ja," Meiling said and hung up.

Meiling went to the kitchen and cooked herself pancakes. She ate silently and thought about how the wedding was going to turn out. Meiling finished and clean her plate and then heard the doorbell ringing.

"Coming Tomoyo!" Meiling shouted. 

Meiling walked to the door and opened it. There it stood Tomoyo is a pretty white short gown smiling.

"Well. C'mon," Tomoyo pulled Meiling to the limo.

"Geez. You're in a hurry," Meiling whined and got in the limo.

"Yep!" Tomoyo smiled. 

The driver knew the location of the church already and drove off to there. They arrived there in about 20 minutes. When Meiling got out of the limo, she was greeted by Sakura and everyone.

"Hey Meiling," They all said.

"Hi guys!" Meiling greeted.

"Well. Lets get inside," Chiharu pulled Meiling into a room.

"Slow down," Meiling whined.

Chiharu had grabbed hold of Meiling's hand and ran off to a room leaving Sakura, Tomoyo, Naoko, and Rika behind. Just then Syaoran arrived in his car along with Kevin, Takashi, and Eriol.

"Konnichiwa Syaoran!" Sakura greeted when Syaoran got out of his car.

"Konnichiwa Sakura," Syaoran gave her a kiss.

"Well, gomen but I gotta run. See you later!" Sakura said and gave a goodbye kiss. 

---**Room**---

"Hold still Meiling," Tomoyo said checking out the gown.

"Done?" Meiling asked impatient.

"Daijoubu. Now look at your kawaii gown!" Tomoyo said.

"It's great. Everything is great that you make," Meiling complimented.

"Arigatou!" Tomoyo said.

Naoko, Chiharu, Rika, and Sakura entered the room and stared at the gown that Tomoyo made. It was gorgeous.

"You look so kirei in that gown Tomoyo made!" Sakura complimented.

"Arigatou," Meiling said and blushed because everyone is staring at her.

"Anyways, what's the 'idea' you had in mind?" Tomoyo asked.

"Oh you'll find out," Meiling giggled.

"Ok then…" Tomoyo said silently.

"It's not scary, is it?" Sakura asked.

"Maybe…maybe not," Meiling smiled evilly.

"Oh great…" Sakura muttered in a low voice.

"It has something to do with last week," Meiling said.

"Huh? Oh…" Sakura's only reply.

"Well, wedding's in…7 minutes," Sakura said. "Get ready!"

"K," Meiling reply.

"You don't seem nervous," Naoko said.

"Never was. Just too excited to be nervous," Meiling smiled.

---**Other Room**---

"This wedding is so going to be boring…" Syaoran muttered.

"Oh c'mon. You should be happy your cousin is getting married," Eriol said.

"Ugh! Why should I be happy?" Syaoran asked.

"Umm…well—" Eriol was interrupted by Kevin.

"Hey! What's up!" Kevin greeted.

"Nothing," They both said.

"Oh…well…the wedding's gonna start in about…2 minutes," Kevin said excited.

"Oh," Syaoran's and Eriol's only reply.

"Great!" Eriol exclaimed.

"Then lets get ready," Syaoran said and they all walked out of the room.

---**Room where Meiling is**---

"Ekk! The wedding's already started!" Meiling wailed.

"Well, c'mon girl! Go!" Tomoyo said and pushed Meiling outside. 

Meiling nearly stumbled over her dress but kept her balance. Meiling was greeted by her dad. _(A/N: Well, I don't know IF MEILING has a dad since I've never seen him so IMAGINE IT PLEASE???)_ Meiling walked down with him to were Kevin was standing smiling at his beautiful going-to-be-wife! Meiling smiled as well and didn't feel a bit nervously. She made her way down to were the priest was and faced Kevin. "We are gather here today…" The priest went on. _(A/N: I don't have a CLUE!)_ Kevin and Meiling mostly ignored everything and waited for the best part to come. "Now for the ring exchange," The priest said. _(A/N: Is it supposes to be like that, **Keetra**?)_ Kevin's best man got the ring and gave it to Kevin. Meiling the same and then they exchange rings! (KAWAII!) 

The priest then continues on talking till he had reach the words, "Now you may kiss the bride." Kevin lifted up the veil and saw Meiling's sparkling eyes. Meiling's eyes met Kevin's and they slowly kissed. They heard loud cheer.

"Yay Meiling!" Sakura cheered.

"Congrats!!!" Tomoyo shouted.

"Kawaii!" Naoko, Chiharu, and Rika said and clapped.

Syaoran didn't say anything and just looked at Meiling and Kevin. Sakura noticed him just staring and not saying anything at all. 

"C'mon Syaoran! Say something!" Sakura nudged him by the arm.

"Oh…congrats you two," Syaoran said trying to sound happy.

"Arigatou!" Kevin and Meiling said. 

Kevin and Meiling walked down the aisle were everyone was cheering. Everyone clapped their hands and smiled at the kawaii couple. Meiling's eyes were sparkling with happiness. Kevin was smiling.

---**Meiling's Apartment**---

"Thank you all for coming!" Meiling smiled.

"Yes, thank you so much!" Kevin said smiling too.

"Your welcome," They all said.

Only Sakura, Tomoyo, Meiling, Naoko, Chiharu, Rika, Syaoran, Kevin, Takashi, and Eriol were there. No one else was there to celebrate. 

"So…are you guys all curious about the 'idea'?" Meiling asked.

"Hai!" Everyone said except for Syaoran.

"What is it?" Sakura asked.

"It's similar to Tomoyo's game at her wedding party," Meiling said.

"Oh no!!! We're not going to play—" Sakura was stopped because Meiling finished for her.

"—Hide and Seek?" Meiling finished.

"H-Hai," Sakura looked down.

"Well, hai demo it's a little different," Meiling said.

"What's so different about it?" Syaoran asked suspiciously.

"Well, we're going to play…in the *dark*," Meiling said grinning evil.

"The d-dark?" Sakura stuttered.

"Hai! And outside!" Meiling said.

"OUTSIDE!!!" Sakura screamed.

"Unless you're scared," Meiling said.

"I-Iie," Sakura stuttered.

_'Oh kami! This is worse then playing in Tomoyo's mansion!'_ Sakura thought.

"Demo were are we going to play at?" Tomoyo asked.

"Some place small like at the King Slide Park," Meiling suggested. _(A/N: Is it called King Slide Park or Penguin Slide Park???)_

_'At least some place small,'_ Sakura thought.

"OK! Lets head there now!" Tomoyo said and everyone got up. 

"Sakura, you're coming?" Syaoran asked.

"H-Hai," Sakura stuttered.

"Don't be scared. You know I am here," Syaoran said and hugged Sakura.

"Thanks! This makes me feel so much better!" Sakura smiled.

Everyone walked out of the apartment and headed to the park. They arrived there.

"We're just going to play for a short while ok?" Meiling asked everyone.

"Daijoubu," Everyone replied.

"Ok good! Now lets see…I'll go find you all!" Meiling said.

"Daijoubu!" Everyone said and started hiding while Meiling counted to 50.

"Were should I go?" Sakura said quietly. 

A shadow was behind her. It came near and Sakura heard the voice, which belong to Syaoran.

"Lets go hide somewhere ok?" Syaoran asked.

"O-Ok," Sakura said and took Syaoran's hand.

Syaoran led Sakura behind some bush near the slide. Sakura and Syaoran kept quiet when they heard Meiling coming near them. 

"Wonder were they are…" Meiling said walking over to somewhere else.

Later Meiling went behind the slide and found Takashi there. "Got you!" Meiling said excitedly. Meiling walked over to some dark trees but Meiling show no fear. She came behind some bush and found Tomoyo and Chiharu there but they don't seem to notice her. "BOO!!!" Meiling shouted from behind which scared both Tomoyo and Chiharu. Meiling laughed. 

"Now I need to find Sakura, Syaoran, Naoko, Rika, and Eriol," Meiling said to herself.

Meiling heard some muffling sounds. She walked over to some bushes and found the sound growing nearer and nearer and then Naoko and Rika stumbled out falling on each other. Meiling then heard some snickers coming from somewhere near the slide behind some bush.

"Sakura…SHH," Syaoran said.

"Gomen," Sakura said and hush down.

Sakura then felt a hand touch her behind her back. Sakura spun around and found Meiling staring at her like EVIL. Sakura screamed and jumped out of the bush. Meiling laughed and Syaoran glare at Meiling.

"That wasn't funny Meiling," Syaoran scold.

"It was though," Meiling said laughing.

Sakura then stopped running and heard laughing. It was Meiling.

"Very funny," Sakura came over and crossed her arms.

Then Meiling suddenly heard some water running. At first it seem like sounds of water then suddenly somewhere behind the park, a whole wave was heading at them. Meiling screamed and ran deep into the forest.

"Huh? Why Meiling run?" Sakura asked.

"I did a little spell on her and she sees a huge wave coming this way," Syaoran whispered.

"That's mean!" Sakura said.

"I know. She scared you anyways!" Syaoran said back.

Sakura didn't say anything since she didn't know what to say back. 

_'Oh well. Meiling should be coming back…I hope,'_ Sakura thought.

"Where's Meiling?" Kevin asked running.

"Um…she kinda headed to the forest," Sakura pointed.

"Thanks!" Kevin said and ran to the forest too search for Meiling.

Kevin ran deeper and then found Meiling.

"Are you ok?" Kevin asked worried.

"The wave is gone," Meiling said in a low voice.

"Huh? What wave?" Kevin asked.

"Weird. I thought I saw a wave," Meiling muttered.

"Um…maybe you're just seeing stuffs?" Kevin said.

"Maybe…well let's head back to the others!" Meiling said and ran to the others.

_'Was it Eriol who did that trick?'_ Meiling thought. _"Who cares.'_

"Ok," Kevin said and ran off with Meiling next to him.

Kevin and Meiling walked to the park out of the forest and found Naoko, Chiharu, Rika, Syaoran, Sakura, Tomoyo, and Eriol. All of them stood there just chatting with each other. Then they reached them and were greeted happily.

"Konnichiwa," Everyone said.

"Konnichiwa…" Meiling said and stare at Eriol.

Meiling was glaring over at Eriol and that made him uneasy.

"ERIOL!!!" Meiling shouted to Eriol

"What???" Eriol asked a bit scared.

"WHY YOU PUT THAT SPELL ON ME???" Meiling shouted even louder.

"Huh? What spell???" Eriol asked innocently. (DUH! HE'S ALREADY INNOCENT!)

_'Ha! Eriol gets the blame for this. I wonder how he handle this…'_ Syaoran smiled thinking.

"I didn't do any spell!" Eriol said back.

"YES, YOU DID! I DEMAND TO KNOW WHY YOU PUT THAT SPELL ON ME!" Meiling wailed.

_'Why am I being blamed??…GRR…that SYAORAN!!!'_ Eriol thought and glared at Syaoran, which Syaoran pretend not to notice.

"Demo I didn't put ANY spell! Why would I??" Eriol shouted back.

"How I KNOW why you did it!" Meiling shouted.

"Calm down Meiling!" Kevin tried comforting her but it didn't work. Syaoran snickered silently.

"Well, ano, I'm going now. I don't want to hear the fight. Oyasumi nasai minna!" Sakura said and grabbed Syaoran by his arms.

"Yeah, oyasumi minna!" Syaoran said and ran with Sakura to his apartment.

"Oyasumi!" Everyone said except Meiling. Meiling was still mad at Eriol.

_'WHY ERIOL PUT THAT SPELL? WHAT I DID TO HIM?'_ Meiling thought glaring still at Eriol.

While Sakura and Syaoran were walking, Syaoran finally couldn't hold it and laugh loud.

"What so funny?" Sakura asked.

"ERIOL!" Syaoran said laughing.

"Huh?" Sakura said confused. "Eriol's funny?"

"IIE! That way Meiling was yelling at Eriol!" Syaoran said still laughing.

"Oh…" Sakura said and walked silently while Syaoran was laughing all the way.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

From **Glarie**: Hey! Like it??? Well, thanks **Jackie Lee** for the idea since I had writer's block for Meiling's wedding! Thanks all for reviewing and plz review! Arigatou and ja ne!


	12. Happy Ever After!!!

From **Glarie**: ~~**HEY MINNA! I think this will BE THE LAST CHAPTER!!! Gomen, that is it only 12 chapters and not longer but PLZ review!!! Also I've already started a NEW story!!!**

To **Minna**: ~~I got a new story going!!! It's real kawaii! IF YOU WANT TO READ IT, **the summary and URL is down the page!!! EnJoY!!! Thank you for the wonderful reviews!!!**~~

To **Keetra**: Hey! Thanks for all the reviews you gave me! You're the best! Well, I think this will be the last chapter ok? Cuz I don't know what else to write!! Unless I could think of a **sequel**. JA!

To **Jackie Lee**: Gomen, demo there's not a whole lot of action in this story. THIS IS GOING TO BE THE LAST CHAPTER! Also IF you WANT to read my other *NEW* story, look at the bottom of page. It shows SUMMARY and URL. Thanks for review!!! JA!!!

To **Lonely Tenshi**: Thanks for the review you gave me! Arigatou so much! Ja!

To **Angel Kitty Kat**: Arigatou for review! Thanks a bunch! JA!

To **Kalli**: Thank you very much for the review you gave me! Thankies! 

To **Fuu-chan**: Thanks for your review and liking my story! Arigatou! Hope u enjoy this chapter!

To **Anime Bear**: Thank you for review!

To **KashiToSuppai**: Thank you for enjoying my story and taking your time reading it! I'll IM you! JA!

To **Sakura_Star**: Thanks for review! 

To **O-H-B**: Thanks thanks for review! Thanks for saying it's funny! Arigatou!

To **Masterofwords**: Thanks for the compliments! Arigatou!

To **dj King**: Thank you for review and helping me! Arigatou!!!

To **Kawaii-Sakura**: Well, I really hope you had enjoy my stories! Thanks for reading! JA!

To **lilcutemunchkin**: Thanks for the great compliments! I loved it! Thanks for review!

To **Sherrie**: Hiya! I truly love your fics! Tell me when u get the chapter up and thanks for review!!

To **Angel Blossom**: Thanks for review and sorry that it's pretty short! Gomen! Thanks agen! JA!

To **lil_devil**: It's not Chinese and sorry you don't undertstand! But thanks again for the wonderful review! BYE!

**Chapter 12 – Happy Ever After!!!**

**By Glarie**

**Sakura: 21 (Who loves Sakura's wedding?)**

**Syaoran: 21 (Isn't Syaoran mean the way I put him in the story?)**

**Eriol: 21 (hehe. I know I never put Eriol talking much! Gomen!)**

**Tomoyo: 21 (Did you guys enjoy Tomoyo's wedding???)**

**Meiling: 21 (Wasn't Meiling evil in the wedding????)**

**Kevin: 21 (Gomen! I never put Kevin talking like Eriol! Gomen minna!)**

The gang has grown up and 2 years pass by. Everyone is now at the Tomoeda College! They finish high school and now in college. Lets see…Sakura is still dense and sweet, Tomoyo is a little hyper from usual but still sweet, Meiling has even more crazy plans then ever, Syaoran has gotten more muscular!!! (He's been training!) Eriol is smart and his magic is still powerful, and Kevin is terrific! The gang were walking in the hallway to their homeroom. _(In college they have homeroom???)_

"Oh kami! I need to get to class FAST!!!" Sakura said dashing to her class.

_(A/N: Sakura had sleepover at Tomoyo's house, demo she does live with Syaoran! If she was at HER house with Syaoran, Syaoran would wake her up so she won't be late! Lol.)_

Sakura walked into the room and found that she was 5 minutes late. Sakura walked in.

"Sakura, you're late. Detention! Now take your seat," Mrs. Yoshioka said. _(That's a teachers name in my school! Hehe. I use hers!)_

"Yes, ma'am," Sakura said and walked to her seat which was behind Syaoran.

"Morning Sakura," Syaoran said silently so he won't get in trouble.

"Morning," Sakura replied.

"Now class. Turn your page to 245," Mrs. Yoshioka instructed.

_'Ugh. Math…boring!!!'_ Sakura thought and got her math book out.

Sakura had trouble doing math while Syaoran behind her just jot down all the answers as if writing sentences. Sakura looked at her problems till she just went dizzy. 20 minutes past and Sakura was on problem 13. Syaoran was finished and read a book. 40 minutes pass and Sakura was on problem 25. The bell rang. 

_'Finally math over. At least History class is much easier then math…'_ Sakura thought and gather her stuffs. Sakura had mostly ALL her classes with Syaoran and her friends. Sakura walked out of the class with Syaoran.

"Oh great. Now I'm going to have tons of math work to do," Sakura groan. Syaoran walked with her.

"It's not that bad. I'll help you, Sakura," Syaoran said.

"Arigatou!" Sakura replied.

"Well, we better get to class," Syaoran said and took Sakura's hand. They ran to their next class and made it in there 3 minutes early.

Sakura and Syaoran walked over to their seats and found Tomoyo, Eriol, Meiling, and Kevin.

"Konnichiwa," They all said.

"Konnichiwa," Sakura and Syaoran both said and took their seats.

"Class, settle down," Mr. Renaka said.

Everyone settle down and listen to Mr. Renaka's orders. They listen to what Mr. Renaka had to teach except Sakura. Sakura lay her head down and fell asleep.

_'I still don't get how Sakura could sleep through a class as interesting as this!'_ Eriol thought.

Class went by quickly for Sakura and then lunch time. They all walked over to the cafeteria.

"I wish college was over…" Sakura groan. "I got way too much homework. I don't get how Touya survived all this!"

"1 more years Sakura," Syaoran reminded Sakura.

"KAMI! I'm never going to survive!" Sakura said and frown.

"Cheer up Sakura! You WILL survive!" Tomoyo said trying to get Sakura to smile.

"Thanks…" Sakura said. They reached a table where they could sit down.

"Well, I'm going to get our lunches," Syaoran said and walked away. 

Syaoran came to the lunch line and got the food. He returned with fresh food.

"Arigatou Syaoran!" Sakura said and started munching down on her food.

"Slow down Sakura," Tomoyo warn.

"Thinking too much makes me hungry!" Sakura wailed and started eating faster. Everyone sweat-dropped. 

In 10 minutes Sakura finish everything while everyone was eating their lunch. Sakura waited silently till they all finished.

"I'm bored…" Sakura mumble.

"Lets go hang out under the cherry blossom," Syaoran suggested.

"Daijoubu," Everyone replied and walked out of the loud lunch room.

Everyone walked over to the cherry blossom tree and sat down.

"Now this place is so relaxing!" Sakura exclaimed and lay her head on Syaoran's chest.

"Yeah it is," Syaoran said and stroke Sakura's honey-brown hair.

Sakura instantly fell asleep on Syaoran's chest. Syaoran heard soft snoring and found Sakura sleeping.

"Tired already?" Syaoran asked silently to himself.

"Dang! Sakura is really tired I guess," Meiling said.

"She is. She stayed up at my house around 2," Tomoyo stated.

"Yep. And I couldn't get any sleep at all!" Eriol yawn.

"Gomen about that," Tomoyo laughed and everyone else did.

"Poor Eriol!" Kevin laughed.

"Be quiet," Eriol shouted.

"How come you couldn't sleep then?" Syaoran asked.

"Cause they were listening to loud music!" Eriol stated yawning still.

"Ohhhhh!!!" Meiling said.

Everyone laughed. The bell rang.

"Sakura…Sakura…wake up!" Syaoran whispered into Sakura's ear.

"Huh? Time already?" Sakura said and yawn.

"Hai, sleepy head!" Syaoran said and helped Sakura get up.

"Great…more boring classes…" Sakura said and walked with Syaoran to their next class. P.E.

Sakura and the others walked to the gym for P.E. They got changed into their clothes for P.E.

"Ok class…" The teacher went on and on but Sakura was struggling not to fall asleep. (How could she? Stand up and sleep?)

"Ok. Now Sakura it's your turn!" The teacher shouted to Sakura.

"HUH? What???" Sakura asked.

"Go do a cheer!" The teacher instructed and Sakura did as told. 

Then P.E. was over and they got changed and went to their next class. After school was finally over, they all walked out to the hallway.

"Grr…" Sakura growl.

"Huh? What?" Syaoran asked.

"I got detention! I have to go. Bye!" Sakura said and ran to the detention room.

"Poor Sakura," Meiling muttered.

"Well, we could meet her later! Lets go!" Eriol said and everyone left.

"Ok…" Everyone replied except Syaoran.

"Nah. You guys go. I'll stay here," Syaoran said.

"Suit yourself," Eriol said and everyone left.

Syaoran stand outside the school on the bunch waiting for Sakura to come out. 1 hour past and Sakura came out of the school.

"Finally," Syaoran said and greeted her.

"Huh? You waited for me?" Sakura asked.

"Hai. Even if it's boring," Syaoran replied.

"Thanks," Sakura replied and they walked to their apartment.

Sakura and Syaoran walked home and then reached the place. They open the door and was greeted by Nina.

"Hello Mommy! Daddy!" Nina wailed and hugged them.

"Hello Nina," Sakura said and hugged her 'daughter'. "How are you?"

"Fine!" Nina said and hugged Syaoran. "Hi daddy!"

"Hi," Syaoran said and returned the hug.

"Where's the nanny?" Sakura asked.

"She left a little while ago," Nina said. 

Sakura and Syaoran had a little daughter name Nina. She was 3 years old but learn to talk early. Nina had Syaoran's eyes and Sakura's hair color. Nina was always active and full of energy. 

"Oh ok," Sakura said and patted Nina's head.

"You hungry?" Syaoran asked Nina.

"Yep! I waited for you to come home and cook!" Nina exclaimed.

"Ok. Then I'll cook something," Syaoran said.

Syaoran went to the kitchen and started cooking some food while Sakura watched Nina play happily. Suddenly the doorbell rang.

"I'll get it!" Sakura said and open the door. 

At the door, Eriol and Tomoyo stood there with their daughter, Kiki. 

"Hello aunty Sakura!" Kiki exclaimed.

"Hello Kiki," Sakura replied smiling.

"Hi Kiki," Syaoran said from the kitchen.

"Could we come in?" Kiki asked.

"Sure! Come in everyone," Sakura said and led everyone in.

Tomoyo, Eriol, and Kiki enter the door.

Kiki was the same height as Nina. Kiki had blue hair and Tomoyo's eyes. Kiki was really friendly and always enjoy hanging out with Nina.

"Hey Sakura! Kiki came here cause she wanted to play with Nina," Tomoyo explained.

"Oh! How kawaii!" Sakura exclaimed.

"HI Nina!!!" Kiki said and hugged her.

"I didn't know you're here! Hi Kiki!" Nina return the hug. 

_(A/N: Aren't they kawaii? Even though you have absolutely no clue how they look like. Imagine a mini version of Sakura and Tomoyo. Sorta! I don't make any sense!!!)_

"Great to see you!!" Kiki said still hugging.

Suddenly again the doorbell rang. 

"I'll get it!!!" Nina said and ran to the door.

Nina open the door and took a peek. She found a boy standing there with black hair and ruby eyes.

Nina immediately open the door.

"Hi Aunt Meiling and Uncle Kevin!!!" Nina exclaimed.

"Hi Nina!" Meiling and Kevin said.

"Sugoi! You guys here too!" Sakura said.

"Konnichiwa Brian!!!" Nina and Kiki said. _(A/N: I didn't know ANY NAME!!!)_

"Hello girls," Brian greeted. _(A/N: He sounds like Eriol!!!)_

"Come on in!" Sakura said. Meiling and Kevin entered the house.

"Huh? How come everyone's here?" Syaoran asked.

"They just came to visit!" Sakura said.

"Hi Kiki, Brian!" Syaoran greeted.

"Hi Uncle Syaoran!" Brian and Kiki both said in unison.

"Hi Meiling, Kevin!" Tomoyo greeted and Meiling and Kevin took a seat on the couch.

"Konnichiwa," They both said.

"So what are you doing here?" Eriol asked.

"We came cause Brian wanted to come," Meiling said.

"Same here!!!" Tomoyo squeal.

"Cool!" Meiling squeal too.

Meiling, Kevin, Tomoyo, and Eriol watched Kevin, Nina, and Kiki playing together. Syaoran came from the kitchen and told Nina that food was done. Nina ate and was happy enough to share her food with Kiki and Brian. They ate happily while the others watch with a smile on their faces.

Syaoran sat down with Sakura. The others chatted with each other. 

"We have such a great family!" Sakura said and lay her head on Syaoran's shoulder.

"We sure do…" Syaoran said.

"I love you Syaoran. You're the greatest person that ever came into my life!" Sakura said.

"I'm glad I got to meet you too! Without you, I would be stuck with Meiling," Syaoran whispered.

"Our family would be so terrific! Nina will grow up to be a great woman!" Sakura said dreamily.

"Yep," Syaoran's only response.

"Syaoran, I love you more then anything," Sakura said and looked at Syaoran in the eye.

"I love you too as much as you love me, Sakura," Syaoran said. 

Their eyes locked into each other and Syaoran lean over to Sakura to kiss her. They kiss passionately knowing since they will always love each other ~forever~.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**THE END**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

From **Glarie**: I didn't know how the ending was going to be so I made it this way! Please gimme just one last review peoples! Arigatou! Thanks for reading my fic! JA NE!

**New story I'm working on!**

**Summary: S+S never met.** Yelan sent Syaoran to Japan. Syaoran was acting like a brat…or so people think he does. There he meets Sakura and an old friend. Sakura goes into a martial art contest and finds Syaoran there. They go on head to head against each other! 

**This summary/story seems like it has been taken by someone BUT it's different in a way! Trust me! Me and my friend are going to work on it together! It's going to be exciting with contest! And I mean _TONS OF CONTESTS_!!! Please read!!!**

URL of story --- http://www.fanfiction.net/read.php?storyid=740340


End file.
